


Futile Devices

by Caeruha



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Switzerland, everything might be poetic, just saida being soft and tragic, sana is a ceo, vacationau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeruha/pseuds/Caeruha
Summary: Hear blissful words, see heaven on earth, taste honey through crimson brims — Sana feels all that in Switzerland.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. hearing bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie Call me by your name. Title is based off a song from the soundtrack — one of my favorite artists — Futile Devices by Sufjan Stevens (the soundtrack alone is heavenly, so go listen).
> 
> Also posted on aff. Enjoy!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @29arkive

Work is always considered a necessary portion of succeeding in life. When the time comes and stockholders vote for the preference of a lifetime, the leader emerges soon enough.

Sana knows them all too well. She had undergone the process of a difficult transformation, but here she is, living the life of a CEO who has decided to spend the beauty of her youth beyond the confines of beloved Osaka.

Switzerland is a wonderful, wonderful place. A breath of fresh air that challenges the atmosphere of the bustling city. Sana can't even recall how it was to live in Japan where she can hardly see the mountains. However, today beats the hopes of dreams of travelling far away as Sana happens to fulfill the goal of a star idealist.

"Elena—"

The villa is exceptionally quiet. Having to travel alone is a choice of many oppositions, so it's rather right that an attendant could serve as the missing company.

A woman approaches the table with her dignified garb, though too fancy for a one-month stay. Sana finds it ridiculous all throughout, but there is no room for complaints in a luxurious vacation home if considering her manners.

"Yes, madam?"

Sana takes her eyes off the Scott Fitzgerald classic plastered on the desk. It's absurd how her stomach feels so, so empty despite the amount of delicacies prepared for the guest beforehand. Apparently Swiss cuisine does not appeal much to the extraordinary noble, which in itself is one flaw of the countryside. 

"Are there any bakeries around here? I'm suddenly craving for _Zopf_ , if I pronounced that right." Sana's eyes narrow, thinking. "Just had to dig for that before I left Japan, you know? " 

Elena pauses as well. Her lips pucker accordingly, mindful of her limited knowledge around the vicinity. 

"If you overlook straight to the Alps from the balcony, there's a village that you can walk not far from here. I haven't paid a visit there, but I'm guessing there's a local bakery at least." 

Sana ignites a spark upon her head. Her ears couldn't even waver from listening; just the thought of eating fresh pastries makes her heart beat in anticipation.

"Sounds magnificent. You said I can walk, right?" 

"Yes. The path along the way is tapered that no mode of transportation can access. It's a close distance, so there's no need to worry about it nevertheless," Elena maintains a smile towards the end, her disposition professional as ever. 

_The Great Gatsby_ is shut gently as Sana rises from her seat."Thank you, Elena. I'll go ahead for the meantime, so do as you please until I return," she bids. 

"Shall I assist you on your way? It's best not to get lost."

"I'll be alright. There's a reason I came here, anyway." 

The status of a renowned CEO is always envied, but it was never displayed with the unenthusiastic agenda that chose to spend the majority of your time. To think that Sana signs papers, types unprecedented decisions on Microsoft Word, and not to mention her vast association with different personalities led her to this very moment.

In other words, this is the time she can learn how to spend her life _alone._

///

Turns out, the informants weren't wrong about the temperature on the hilltops. The warmth inside the villa embraced Sana to the fullest, until one step out and the coldness of the air just had to suck the remaining heat too. 

Either way, the view has reached the peak of Minatozaki Sana's adult coming-of-age epiphany. The crystal clear lake was still far below, urging anyone above to jump and dive as the fishermen slept on their timber boats in peace. 

Hands tremble inside the pockets of her coat. She takes one step forward, and another, while choosing not to let her vision falter away from the waterfalls across. It's the main subject of the expanse; Sana wishes to accumulate that much concentration back at work, but unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. 

Sana feels the contrast of the stone pathway below her feet. She notices the moss intercepting between the gaps and the shadows forming beneath the shade of the trees. From a distance, a few cottages flocking the vast area of grass catches her attention, to which she gives a silent cue to plod towards. 

The stones continue to form slabs as she nears the main alley. She could see the lake from this position, then realized how the cabins and cottages are constructed on rugged terrain. It's the trail that is somewhat confusing; Sana is uncertain if the path could lead her somewhere because nobody seems to greet her under the brilliant sky. 

Sana holds onto the fence accompanying the pathway. She stops at a spot, looks around to see if she could find her answer, then looks forward investigating the nooks and crannies of the site. 

She further goes and dives deep until she can compare how large the houses seem to be for a village. Sana has only seen them in the pictures, but now that it has come to this, the structures are way more captivating than she thought. 

Unfortunately, Sana doesn't know where to go from here. There are houses left and right, but it seems like everyone's busy attending to their countryside jobs. 

Sana grows puzzled of the tranquility, and it's never right to knock on strangers' doors especially when you're standing on foreign land. So when the opportunity comes in a materializing bicycle, Sana doesn't hesitate to raise an arm in order to gain some attention. 

But that was wrong, much to her expectations. The mini bells ring, signifying how surprised the biker is at the sudden appearance, and Sana's considered a daredevil to even stand upon her way. 

When Sana realizes at the last minute, she struggles to bounce away due to abrupt second decisions. A risen arm is all she could muster. 

Wheels grind and shoes scrape the texture of the trail — the bike comes to a full stop. 

"I'm so sorry," the biker hops off, walking over to Sana, "are you hurt?" 

Sana opens her eyes to a young woman, milky skin and golden locks. 

"I'm not. I'm okay," Sana repeats, voice rising in reassurance.

The woman releases a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mind where I was going." 

Sana only stares from then on, still reluctant if she could take this opportunity correctly. 

"Are you perhaps—" The woman gazes back, analyzing Sana's semblance. Her fingers wrap around the handles tighter when she continues, "—a tourist?" 

"Yes, yes. I'm actually, um, looking for a bakery. Is there one around here?" 

"Oh, great!" Joy fills the corners of the woman's mouth. Tiny crescents painted on her face also pique Sana's interest, to which she soon regards as lovely. 

The woman hops on the bike again. "It's a bit far from here so hop on, I can take you there." 

Sana dismisses the fact that she doesn't know if she would bother to comply. She's here, anyway, so why turn back? 

The bike weighs twice as much when Sana sits behind, making herself comfortable before the aching starts to race. 

"Hold tight, okay?" 

And so she does in fright. Sana hopes the woman doesn't mind the peculiar contact.

///

Switzerland is truly a beautiful place. When all she's seen is from the limited eyeshot of her balcony, the country then proceeds to gape her mouth in awe. 

She didn't think how amazing it'd feel to ride a bike across the village. The wind just happens to take her away, too. 

"Where are you from?" The woman asks, and Sana can notice the increasing effort she'd exert to pedal. 

"Japan." Her voice maximizes in volume due to the rushing breeze. Hopefully they can have a proper conversation otherwise. 

"I rarely meet tourists from Japan. Your English is good, too." 

They pass a few structures and a church, even. Sana's tight hold digs when they pedal onto bumps and curved routes. 

"I'm Dahyun, by the way." 

There's a pause before Sana can respond. 

"Sana."

Dahyun's eyes are locked on the path, including her concentration. 

"Sorry! I didn't quite catch that." 

"My name is Sana," she repeats, louder this time. "You don't look like from here yourself." 

"My parents are from South Korea." Dahyun pedals through a narrow alleyway, passing by homes in close range with Sana also having to raise her feet just to avoid hitting the potted plants and mini gardens placed near the doors. 

Dahyun slows her cycle to take the chance to look over her shoulder and ask, "Are you alright? Should I slow down?" 

Sana shakes her head. "It's fine, don't worry about me." 

Her occupation never required any sort of domestic activity. Now it's purely comical for any employee to see their boss in this state, let alone hitchhiking on a stranger's bike just to find a bakery. The boss, although vulnerable on the carrier, can't see the need to view it like that; she's a tourist like any other and Switzerland is a place full of liberated people. 

It's only right to adapt. 

///

Sana doesn't realize how far they've come until the bicycle stops and her soles touch the ground. 

"We're here."

Dahyun parks the bike on the side as Sana reads the small letters carved on the sides of the exterior. 

_Bäckerei_ _Ermächtigen_

"Backe...rei?" The words come out in disarray from Sana's tongue. 

"Empower _Bakery_." It's good that Sana has a native for a company this time because if it wasn't for her lack of knowledge towards the language, her panic would have gone haywire. 

Dahyun's eyes get thinner and thinner by the time the sun hits in a bothersome angle. Sana could no longer read through the rays either. 

"Come on in!" Dahyun opens the opaque doors as she gestures for her guest to enter. 

///

"Migrate?" Sana can't help but to keep on chewing on the freshly-baked pastry. Its taste is unparalleled, exceptional. She has never eaten a bread too refreshing for her taste buds. "This is so good — just thought I'd say." 

"Yep." Dahyun stops to take a bite off her own bread, taking her time similarly. "My parents separated when I was four so I ended up with my father who chose to live here in Switzerland. The story's on another level of discord that I can't even bother to ask my father about it." 

"Oh, sorry about that." Sana's bites come off slowly now, and Dahyun's not sure if she's trying to savor the flavor or showing the empathy she's somehow emitting. 

" _All things bright and beautiful_ ," Dahyun sing-songs, her spirit opposing that of Sana's. "Almost every other tourist had asked the same question. I look too independent, don't I?" 

The only thought that could shape Sana's mind is curiosity. Uncanny it was — interacting with a bizarre personality — until Sana remembers a that one quote from a brochure she once read about entrepreneurship: " _Let the strange enter and the conventional leave._ "

Has life always been that conventional for her? Signing papers, giving orders... they're part of the same routine each passing day. 

But today is Tuesday, she thinks. She's not stuck behind her desk signing papers or giving orders, instead she's eating Switzerland's village bread and communicating with Switzerland's village locals. 

Those alone should be strange enough. 

A man passes by, carrying a basket of who knows, and waves in their direction. Dahyun waves back, and Sana could certainly see the similarities in their features. 

"Your father?" 

"Ahuh." Dahyun leans on her seat, following her old man's route and then yells, "She loves your bread!" 

"Really?!" Her father responds from another room though his voice was loud enough for the whole space to hear. " _Freut mich, das von einem hübschen zu hören!_ "

Barked laughter explodes through the bakery, in courtesy of Dahyun. 

"What?" Sana's gaze switches from the door to the room and to Dahyun, who can't seem to hold the biggest smile. "What did he say?" 

"He said he's glad to hear that you like it." Dahyun eats the last bits of her bread and continues, "He called you a pretty one, too." 

"Oh." The same smile that was once on Dahyun's face transfers to Sana's, embarrassment beginning to creep up. "This is embarrassing. Thank you." 

It should no longer cause a stir in Sana's ego whenever her complexion is given credit. She's a woman with beautiful lips and intimidating eyes, and those features are notable themselves. 

A successful woman with a stunning physique. Only little girls could yearn for the same future. 

But Sana's face is bare and so is her soul. Receiving compliments outside her workplace now seems even too humiliating to hear. 

Or maybe Sana is not used to it.

"How about you? How's life in Japan?" Sana didn't realize how much she spaced out until Dahyun returned with two glasses of water. 

"You'd never see the land lay low." Sana drinks. "This is the only time I get to have a vacation."

"It's great you chose Switzerland." 

"Well, you know," The table shakes beneath Sana's arms as she leans, "I've been to Las Vegas, Milan, Brisbane, and even New Delhi but not once I flew without a document in my bag. Switzerland is the first to take it out of the luggage."

"You're a businesswoman," Dahyun assumes now upon listening. Her face dampens at the thought, of how much stress Sana carried before she arrived. "I hope everything's alright so far now that you're here." 

"I'm having a wonderful time, actually."

"Then that's enough to keep the longing." 

Sana isn't good with words. Words that escape her lips and words that cascade others' tongue. No matter the way, she never understood why they chose to dodge speaking without effort.

There's a homesick feeling once Dahyun smiles. It didn't reach her eyes, but it still sent a message across. 

Sana doesn't need to understand the words anymore. 

///

It's early in the morning and the sun has its schedule to meet the day. 

Sana opens up the curtains to see the dim curvatures of the mountains as the sun greets from behind, rays beginning to paint the horizon skies. 

Sleep has gotten the best of her for the rest of the night. Eight hours is enough, and soon, the alarm is bound to hammer your ears with the irritating buzz. 

But the buzz is late to surprise for the chickens crow somewhere out in the meadow, way ahead of Sana's device. 

It's only right to give the chickens justice by waking up. The locals probably start their day at the same time. 

Just a bother now that her phone rings again — a morbid notification from FaceTime. 

Sana grimaces before the screen pops a familiar, vexatious face. 

("Miss Minatozaki, what a pleasant day.")

"It's four A.M. here, what do you need?" Sana rubs her eyes and adjusts the screen brightness. 

("Oh goodness, please forgive me. I should have recalled.") Panic soon charges on the opposing line, in which the boss does not miss. 

"It's fine, Mr. Takeda. I presume it's something of importance?" 

The screen transitions into a bright, hellish sight of the open sky in Japan. Sana thought that lowering the brightness is satisfactory for eye protection, but surely this is just too hurtful. 

("To be honest with you, I don't believe there's anything essential for me to tell. However, I have someone here who is a bit thrilled to share.") 

"Who?" 

The sky disappears from the screen and Sana has never been thankful. 

She jinxed that. 

("Goodmorning, Minatozaki!") 

Sana enters the balcony with a scrunching appearance. This is indeed the most disturbing goodmorning to start her day. 

"Momo, what the hell?" 

The woman does not respond in a few seconds with her having to ask the assistant to give them some privacy. 

("I know, I know. I should have called you on my phone but I figured this would be a better surprise.") 

Sana's eyebrows disgraces her morning look when she analyzes the background of the scene. 

"Are you in my office?" 

("Yes. Does it bother you?") 

"It does. Get your ass out of there." 

("C'mon Sana, I taught you better than that. Mina would be so disappointed.") 

"If there's anyone I want to see right now, it's not you. So if Mina's there, tell her I love her more." 

The balcony is wide enough to fit a coffee table in the middle. Sana takes a seat, places the phone on the surface, and takes out a hair tie. 

("Convince me you own a company right now.") Momo's voice resonates like a radio. It's annoying, but Sana admits that it's the only sound that takes her home. 

"Yeah? And I'm doing better than you," Sana mocks once her hair is tied. "Let me see Mina. I miss her." 

("She's having a talk with the strategic planning team. We're planning to dominate your business, Sana.") 

"Sure, go ahead and do that. I'm tired. Tell the stockholders to vote Mina for CEO. It's an order."

Momo takes a drink from her seat before she answers, ("That's purely inappropriate. How about me?") 

Sana shrugs with a laugh. "Beg my mom to take you back to business school. It's terrifying to think you manage a career too, you know?" 

The screen zooms into Momo's face, but Sana's sure it's just her trying to look intimidating. 

("You are a literal tragedy, Minatozaki Sana. I am going to fly there just to smack the wits out your head.") 

Sana's laughter roars beyond the sunrise. She's never felt this much entertainment since she stepped foot on the foreign land. Now that she thinks about it, she may have gone too far about learning things outside the comfort zone. 

Wide awake, Sana finally locks her gaze on the rising sun. 

"Cheering for you." She stands up to return to the bedroom. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go and grab myself a cheesecake." 

On the screen, Momo seems to have ceased herself from speaking, only managing to stare toward. It only takes a moment for Sana to pause, too.

("Tell me if you're done with the screenshot,") she suddenly says. 

Sana chuckles. "What?" 

("Stop being a kid and just say you miss me. Go on, I'll pose.") Momo smiles back, light laughter emerging in between. 

"You look downright awful today," Sana quips after she takes the screenshot.

("You look just as bad.") Momo seems to be walking, the previous background no longer evident behind. ("Now go get yourself a cheesecake.") 

"Mhm."

("Take care of yourself. Eat a lot and enjoy the freedom. Love you.") 

Momo puckers her lips on the screen. Sana mimics the action then makes a kiss sound. 

"I will. Listen to your words as well, bimbo. Kiss Mina for me. Love you too." 

The call ends with both women waving, smiling, wishing they could hug each other right there and then. 

///

It's always cold in the morning. The breeze is stronger before the sun comes up, Sana knows that, but boy is it too chilly when you're residing next to the Alps. 

An hour later, she wishes her scarf could provide more warmth than it can. A few more minutes and she'll have to wrap the clothing around her entire head. 

Judging from the pamphlets, it's a good idea to go out this time of the day. Let the sun grant the strength you need for a better start — another basic entrepreneurship notion — even if Sana starts to think otherwise. 

Truthfully, Sana rarely listens to the quotes. It just so happens that her stomach is craving, yearning for that pastry yesterday. 

It's difficult to get by when you're a tourist, a foreigner. Sana had to stand on the exact same spot where she almost got tossed off the mountain by a bike just to navigate through the village all over again. 

She remembers a few nooks and crannies where they passed by. There are those mini gardens near the thresholds, potted plants waiting for the sunlight to pour among them. 

Memories don't entirely last. Like the route to the bakery, Sana can no longer remember the remaining steps. Only until an old man walks out his lovely home, back arched with a cane for support, there Sana musters the courage to approach his porch. 

"Hello? Excuse me," she pardons gently.

The man holds onto the railings, eyes narrowing towards the surprising guest. 

" _Dan_?" His voice sounds strained that his age could be older than Sana thought. The answer says a lot if she can tell. 

"Apologies, sir, but I believe you got the wrong person," Sana laughs. "I'm a tourist and I was wondering if I could ask where the bakery is?" 

His mouth gapes as his finger rises. "Oh, the bakery. Yes. They sell the finest bread in the village. Everyone loves them, no matter young or old like me." 

Sana believes. She remembers how exceptional the flavor was that she swore it couldn't be matched to just any other factory bun.

The old man ambles with his cane to reach near the steps of the porch. 

"You're asking where it is, aye? Now you see from here," He raises an arm towards a certain direction, "Turn left and you'd meet the plaza. If you see a flower shop around, the bakery is built behind that old fella."

Sana nods, retracing the path with her vision. "Thank you so much!" 

"It's only right that bakery receives the exposure it deserves. Hope you have the best time." 

///

Mornings are only fulfilled when you satisfy your body's needs. Some people reach the necessity of breakfast, while some wake in the afternoon after convincing themselves for the umpteenth time it's too early to get up. 

Sana thanks herself for not being a part of those some. Five A.M. and she meets Dahyun who seems to be fiddling with the lock of the door of the bakery. 

It's cold, really cold. On the mountains where elevation affects the temperature, Sana thinks that Dahyun has to succumb to the same condition everyday. She looks like she's heading off somewhere, cladded with her alabaster parka and a bag that appears to be nowhere near filled. 

Dahyun leaves the door alone and Sana happens to arrive at the right time. The former stops on her tracks when she squints, struggling to identify the figure in the distance, only to recognize the biggest fan of her father's delicacy.

"Sana?" Dahyun looks from left to right then skips over, now only a few inches away. "Hey, good morning. What brings you here this early?" 

"I was planning to eat breakfast but I wasn't sure what to eat so I went here," explained Sana. 

Dahyun blinks in seconds before she looks back at the bakery. "Oh, sorry. We're closed two hours later than usual today."

Sana follows her line of vision. "What a bummer." 

"But there's a café located on the other side of the town. Their employees are prompt and I'm sure tourists like you would prefer to eat breakfast there." It's back — Dahyun's smile — as well as those crescents Sana considers as her closest semblance to home. 

"How about you? You look booked and busy under all that." 

Dahyun pulls on the lining of her parka, straightening her fit as she says, "I'm off to the city to fetch some supplies today, hence the opening time." 

"On your own?" 

"Me, myself, and I, ma'am." 

Sana's lips crack in a laugh, now thankful to have comprehended the English language. Otherwise, she would never get to register Dahyun's sense of humor. 

Dahyun nods next while she raises her hand for a wave. "I better get going. Have a _erfreulich_ breakfast." Her wave stills when her hand goes for a quick salute. 

"Hold on—"

In Sana's mind is a mental schedule for today, each task box empty without a single mark. It's a good sign. So with the cold air entering her lungs, Sana gathers as much courage as she can to say, "Can I come with?" 

On the flip side, the air doesn't seem to bother Dahyun. She's standing, fingers clutching the strap while her eyebrows raise in surprise. 

"I'll pay for the ride," Sana adds. 

Dahyun hums in an incomprehensible manner as a reply. She deems the situation abrupt, unplanned. 

One minute — Dahyun's face lights _up_. 

///

From the silent dawn to the brilliant morning, the sun gazes down on peaks and curvatures; Switzerland's geography is furnished with gold underneath the blazing beams. 

And in between the valley is a train, with its metals resonating to prove the functionality of Swiss nature. 

The sunshine passes through the windows, blinding whoever gazes upon them. In such a case, Sana avoids these scenarios; those shades she utilizes to cover her eyes are all that's left to guarantee the safety of her vision. 

It's baffling now that Dahyun doesn't appear to look perturbed by the exposure. Her palm is longingly plastered on the surface of the window, including her pale face adds a bit more recipe to the problem. 

"Can you even see what's outside?" Sana asks, eyes gracing the scenery every now and then. 

"Lots and lots of mountains. As a tourist, you should appreciate these more often." 

"And yet you seem to be the one who appreciates them the most."

"Once in a blue moon I take the train." Dahyun releases herself from the window. She turns on her seat, facing Sana. "Cabs are essentially the fastest way to get to Zurich."

"Why didn't we take the cab, then?" 

"When you said you'd pay for the ride, I considered reducing the costs." 

"Oh gosh." Everything else doesn't matter when Sana finds out Dahyun's conservative ways of taking an approach. It's the second day since they've met and from that time in the bakery, Dahyun never failed to make Sana laugh. 

Sitting opposite to a foreign acquaintance should be deemed out-of-the-book. Yet, Dahyun is so welcoming that Sana feels how good it is to adapt. 

"I mean, I hope you don't mind the three-hour long ride. A cab could take us one, but hey, it did save your budget." 

"Dahyun, look at me," all before Sana takes her shades off, and Dahyun does as she says because there's nowhere else to look now, "I can pay for that. Pay for anything. You didn't have to starve your routine for a woman like me." 

"I figured, you know?" Dahyun jokes it off anyway, staying true to her word. "But save yourself for the view. You won't be able to see these inside the cab." 

Sana directs herself to the mountains, to the gaps where the sun shines through. 

Perhaps taking the train is the perfect decision, or else Sana wouldn't be able to witness Dahyun's determination for a woman like her. 

///

Zurich is a majesty of its own. From the overflowing surprises in detail to the distinct styles of the city's structures, it's as if Sana stepped inside a pretentious novel from the eighties. 

It was her choice to stay in the countryside. Figuring that the city could be too loud for preference, all Sana could think now is how wrong she was. Sure, she didn't like the crowds (and how suffocating they seem to be), but now that she's seen the shape outside the picture, everything else seems more significant that they usually did.

Now Sana feels herself under the shade of a wide umbrella with the sunglasses on display. She's waiting for Dahyun while she goes to retrieve the assigned resources. 

Normally, there's a list of things Sana should be doing. An itinerary, perhaps, but it was easily considered as unnecessary for the trip. That was Sana to talk about — who decides and does things on her own. Though in Zurich she's rather lost, mind blank of which way to go. 

Answers why she's so desperate for Dahyun to come back soon. Zurich is a big, big place for all things that Sana couldn't keep herself idle by her coffee. 

She takes pictures instead; of the tram, of the large church dominating the view, of the pretty sight where Dahyun is suddenly captured in the center of the image. 

"And I thought you'd be wandering around." The teasing tone didn't go unnoticed the more Dahyun closes the distance. 

Sana eyes the bag placed on the table, nowhere near empty this time. "I'm known for being patient," she says as if the sardonic harmony of her words were similarly ignored. 

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Dahyun makes herself comfortable on the adjacent, meanwhile. "If you were to linger, it's best if you drive yourself in circles. Promise, you'll get somewhere." 

"Is that supposed to be a joke? A Swiss joke?" 

"No," Dahyun cackled, "You look too smart for a joke. I'd rather not try." 

"You're vaguely honest for someone you've never seen your whole life until yesterday." Sana taps on the metal top. 

"This is Switzerland, Sana." And if that didn't cause any sort of incredulity, the next statement does, "Living here is expensive. People stay for one day and spend dollars each hour. In your case, you'll leave with nothing else to bring back. My sincere nature at least could be your lone souvenir." 

Sana tries to dwell on each syllable, but she ends up tying the words together in a matter of insignificance.

"That was a joke." 

Sana picks herself up. "I figured." She thanks her for the catch. 

"I'm glad you did," Dahyun yawns as she stands up. "C'mon, I'll be your tour guide while we're at it." 

There's nothing else to say. A stranger is a stranger, and Dahyun was right. 

///

They spend the day going around, gazing at the elaborate shops. It didn't help when Sana wanted to buy every little thing she saw which drew her to go for it anyway. 

Dahyun would ask Sana to slow down in the politest way possible, but Sana would only answer: " _This is my one way ticket to Zurich!_ "

It doesn't really matter how much Sana would spend, no, she never contemplates about such minuscule elements. Dahyun did say living in Switzerland is expensive; it's only proper that she gets to incorporate the fact through the amount of paper bags she's carrying. 

"Goodness, _Miss Sana!_ " Dahyun rushes to grab ahold of some, decreasing the weight on Sana's arms. "This is boundless. You should have told me you had a pocket full of gold when I said you're a businesswoman." 

"It's discourteous to brag." A leader with a civil character. "This is not a notable topic, either." 

"But it's a fun fact." Dahyun struggles to carry the bags in her place, along with the bag full of imported ingredients transfixed behind. "It's good to know now." 

///

They settle outside another flamboyant cafe, in which Dahyun believes is genuinely extravagant for a shop that sells blueberry cheesecake as its main attraction. 

She knew she'd eat one nonetheless. With Sana's over the top taste in content, she'd never hear the end of what it's like to live in Japan. 

"Hear me out, but your twisted bread is way ahead of these." Sana happens to mean what she said by the end of a bite. 

"I thought so." The sweetness of the cake broadens Dahyun's distaste for extensive sugar. Her teeth might as well shatter upon the bites because you can barely even taste the flavor of the food — Dahyun thinks. 

"I'm glad we agree on this." 

Sana retreats from finishing the dish. The plate is nearly vacant with the remaining pieces of blueberry lying around. 

Dahyun mirrors, but this time, finishing her dish. It wasn't that bad, she convinced then, and yet she still considered it as a disaster for a recipe. 

"But hey, why don't you talk about yourself? Unless you want to surprise me more with bittersweet valuables you have under your coat." 

"I told you, there's nothing notable about myself to talk about. I live off a financial occupation, what gives?" 

"Financial occupation? Hold on, are you like an important businesswoman?" 

Sana denies by shaking her head. It's getting a bit difficult now that she has to explain the stability of her status, especially when there was a plan to enable a new individuality among the Alps. "You think of me too highly," she scoffs. 

"Must I repeat that you will leave in a matter of time?" It's another one of her ungodly gestures. "Tell me anything and everything, I'd stay here with those alone." 

"Anything and everything." Sana sighs. 

But it's useless. Sana did not grow up to learn how to express herself, if that's what Dahyun was referring to. 

Yet Sana had two days. Two days to realize that there's more to the pinnacle of having a reposing trip. 

///

Days flew over time without missing the beat of Dahyun's company. 

Sana disposed the original itinerary very quickly. Elena thought it was done without much thinking, hence her activity inside the villa didn't require much except from cleaning the rooms and preparing the meals. 

Aside from her usual walks, Sana's presence was found mandatory for a sudden business seminar in Sion. An international Swiss partner discovered her visit, explaining his ecstatic disposition towards the decision to request a Japanese prominence over. 

A tiring arrival is all Sana can display, even if there was a vow to not involve herself in any work proceedings. 

Instead of heading home, she heads straight to the village. The setting sun signifies the start of dusk, still it's nothing new for someone who stays at the office for a full time circle. 

"Didn't expect you'd come later on." Dahyun welcomes her first — slim waist visible through the tight tie of her apron — albeit skittish under the comfort of the yellow light.

"I got myself in an excruciating situation, best not to ask." 

"I won't, then," Dahyun says. She proceeds behind the bread display, grabbing a tray along. "Let's wind over twister and call it a day." 

///

Forging an artificial personality is extremely dismissive to begin with. It doesn't help you fit in, nor it doesn't define what you really are as a person outside the dimension. 

Personalities interchange for someone who meets a variety of people that lack sense of character. According to justified theory, humans evolve according to the transition of environments. 

In Japan, Sana is a mastermind of many logical things. In Switzerland, Sana is a lost, terribly unentertained woman who has no control over the absence of leisure. 

She'd stare at the mountains and think how boring life would be if she didn't plaster such a formal persona. There will be reasons why she started troublesome affairs in the first place, including the indefinite duration of how long she'll be able to keep this up.

Sana goes to the village everyday, way before the sun rises just to eat breakfast. Turns out, Dahyun's impression of an early bird was debunked right after she encountered her father cleaning the interior alone. 

Dahyun wakes four hours later at eight. It's normal to snatch some pastries for a first meal, but not so normal when she sees Sana inside the kitchen using the stand mixer. 

"Oh so you're a baker now?" 

Sana stops the mixer at the right time. "Yes, because the baker's daughter whose only obligation is to help is nowhere to be found."

"Even my father wouldn't complain as petty as that," Dahyun ridicules. 

"You're more of a tragedy than I thought." 

Dahyun circles the kitchen to grab an extra apron from the storage cabinet because from first glance, her respective apron is very much welcoming against the warmth of Sana's front. 

Sana never expected to attend anyone's business here on foreign land. Her concerns alone were intact with weeks of particular days off. Well, baking is the least of those concerns and she's trying not to mess it up too bad. 

"How long did you mix this?" She hears Dahyun's voice rising into proximity. 

Upon Sana's hands is an iron bowl, inside is the stand mixer's product. 

"I'm guessing three minutes." 

A pregnant pause.

"You don't know how to bake." 

"I don't know how to bake." All the more hysterical when Dahyun spots Sana's phone below, displaying a recipe for her sacred Butterzopf. 

Dahyun takes the phone to read. "Dad didn't give you the recipe book?" 

Sana happens to slide the book across the counter. "He did, but everything is written in German." 

It takes time before Dahyun lowers the phone. She opens the book instead on a bookmarked page. 

"Toss that in the sink," says the foreigner as she passes by to grab another bowl. 

"What? We can't waste ingredients." 

"With your carelessness, we can." 

Sana pours the entire bowl into the sink. It was at this moment that she realized baking is never a case for an analytical person. 

///

There was always a point in time where Sana felt perplexed. Everything is confusing, most especially Dahyun's personal motives to incorporate touchy-feely gestures along every possible procedure. 

Her finger tracing the sentences, Dahyun instructs, "You take note of the yeast, hm? Mind the appearance." 

If Dahyun's palm wasn't easily plastered on her shoulder blade, Sana would have paid attention. 

"Okay." 

They work together, hand in hand. Dahyun translates the essential pieces from the recipe book and Sana acts according to her instructions. 

Observing others wasn't difficult, just like observing the sudden change of Dahyun's disposition. Though her actions were straightforward, her expression yelled otherwise; eyes sharp, brows ironed flat, and her directing voice caught Sana's mind in a haywire. 

While waiting by the oven, Sana wonders if being a baker is Dahyun's natural occupation. There's no one else working in the bakery aside from the father-daughter pair, and that thought alone raises her admiration. 

Sana finishes her batch by the time she completes her last braid. Dahyun follows an hour later. 

"I think you did a pretty swell job." 

"Why? Did you underestimate me?" Sana frowns mockingly. 

Dahyun unties her apron, laughing. "Never did. Now let's put these on the rack." 

///

Perhaps there are certain elements to what made Switzerland so beautiful. Sana couldn't dread off wondering, so she finds happiness in the simplest things; like through the adamant soil, the edged tips of the mountains, or through pretty brown eyes inviting enough for a swim. 

They should have a picnic, Dahyun proposed. A summer picnic beside the lake isn't so bad now that everything else is visible. 

"We got along quickly." Sana chews on a cookie, one from Dahyun's batches. Lying on one's back never felt so amazing — and, they're both lying, gazing at the horizon, at the good of the day as it hopes in the afternoon. 

"We're grownups. We smile on our first days then laugh on our seconds." 

She was right — Dahyun, who was always Dahyun. Days and days and Sana never met anyone so sincere, so eccentric. 

"What happens on our thirds?" 

It's a bug of a question, but it's also rational to ask. 

"We cry," Dahyun answers, already propping on her elbows. 

She'd look at Sana then, with the same grin she'd show ever since from the first time. 

Dahyun, the Swiss absurdity. Candy eyes, milky skin, dainty fingers — Sana grew to admire them. Every little bit. 

"Of the fourths, fifths?" 

Sana knew she had to keep going. 

But Dahyun would leave it with a laugh. 

All that's left is Sana, under the shade of Dahyun's figure hindering the sun. She looks straight at the blue lake in silence, standing — hesitating. 

"Let's swim." 

But it was so sudden that Sana couldn't process. She jolts to Dahyun dashing down the hill with the amount of obstinacy left in her willpower. Last steps of reluctance before she jumps into the water. 

"Dahyun!" 

Sana runs, runs, runs. They would have to leave the empty tupperwares anyway, or the picnic blanket that's light enough for the wind to carry. 

The water is so serene, appearing adamant as the soil. She'd have to try harder if she wants to find Dahyun anywhere. 

Then, a head pops from below. Hair wet, Dahyun wipes droplets off her face. She waves from there, giddy, just as Sana waves back from the ground. 

"You won't swim?" Dahyun asks. "The water isn't cold." 

And the lake is vast, terribly. It frightens Sana to the point of averting her eyes, but Dahyun's outlandish head is making it hard for her to do so. 

"I didn't bring—" Sana stops there. Looking down, she knew she'd have to learn how to experience the sheer prospect of having fun. Dahyun has brought her to Zurich, to the propinquity of the valleys, to the comfort of the lofty skies; this could be more than what a foreigner would like to show. 

So she jumps. A splash. Dahyun laughs again as she swims near, keeping Sana's body afloat. 

"As long as we don't swim near the dock, we're fine." 

"As if I'd swim to the center of this monster." Sana feels the water pressing against her chest, her lungs. 

Behind them both is what catches Sana's attention all over again — the mountains, ever so wonderful and bizarre. They never cease to make her lips gape in awe, even if the water is threatening to enter if she didn't maintain her posture soon. 

"Okay—" Arms around her waist, Sana swims in humiliation, too. This irresponsibility has brought her to clench the expanse of Dahyun's small shoulders, who in return is also struggling to raise both their figures. 

"You okay?" Dahyun's hands won't move, but her fingers would tap beneath the waters on Sana's clothed waist. 

"Good, fine. I feel amazing," Sana prattles in accident, subsequently blaming the chill of the air for it. 

"Is that sarcasm?" 

"No, no. Of course not." Dahyun tilts her head a little, ear nearly touching Sana's knuckles. That moment she realizes and lets go. 

Even if Dahyun was smaller compared to Sana's stature, her strength was that unparalleled beneath. Sana's feet start to adapt to the depth, as well as her arms to which Dahyun takes as a greenlight to let her be. 

The distance between them expands when Dahyun swims a little away. "Now will you take your time to enjoy?" 

"I am enjoying." 

"You nearly drowned." 

"I am enjoying," Sana retaliates nevertheless. It's just sole proof that there's nothing else that could rob off her contentment. 

No wonder Sana had a distaste for the outdoor pool back at the villa. It was always lonely with Harrison required to wait nowhere near her vicinity. 

Once they have both managed to adapt to the pressure of the water, Sana contemplates from then. All topics have been discussed since the first day, all questions answered, all stories told. Dahyun never once missed a simple phrase to attend Sana's deliberation. 

It was Sana who had nothing to say. Dahyun starts and everything else comes in tow. 

So, she tries: "Is baking the only thing you're used to doing?" 

Dahyun is floating underneath the hovering trees. Not that far, not that near either. 

"I used to translate manuscripts for a municipal press in Verona." 

"You went to Italy?" 

"For a job, yes." Dahyun stops to duck her head, bubbling at the process. The distance fades as she swims closer, right beside. 

Sana opts to swim near the land. 

"The man who owned the company was a novelist from Berlin. And I was recruited in Zurich, where he stayed for what he called an inspiration trip."

Neither is absolute as to presuming if the air is getting colder or hotter. Around in the afternoon should roast them under the summer sun, and Sana's had about enough swimming in circles while she waits for Dahyun to share a bit more. 

Plodding up the hill, Sana grabs her sandals resting on the blanket. The lush, green grass impale softly beneath her feet, all dirtied from the wet soil. Dahyun follows with her own shoes, dripping and feeling the breeze straight from the condition of the water. 

The wind has struck the pores on their skin, causing Dahyun to tremble. Noticing in haste, Sana looks around, analyzing the field. 

"Actually, hold on." 

Dahyun hears incredulously. Though Sana has marched away, she maintained her stance by keeping the tupperware and folding the blanket. 

Until Sana returns, followed by snatching the folded blanket on Dahyun's palm to wrap the material around her. 

"Sana, what is this?" Dahyun chuckles even after she finds the sudden action uncanny.

"My villa is just a short walk from here." Sana secures the blanket by tying the tips below Dahyun's stomach altogether. "Let's dry ourselves there." 

"A villa? There's a villa in this area?" 

"Yes, and I suggest you continue your autobiography from where you left off." 

They understand now, most especially Sana. If she can't use her words to vocalize the greatest epiphany, then she would have to act as if the message of the mountains can come across — through tying a blanket around someone for warmth. 

///

Marching for a hundred meters while dripping wet is not the best idea. 

"Elena!" 

In the midst of Sana's intolerable dislike for her muddy soles, Dahyun only gapes in awe at the extensive use of windows for the walls, at the pristine ceiling, or at the abstract paintings appearing to have been sold off at an auction. 

The place was far more different from the residences at her village. It's a huge disbelief for someone who lives close by to have not heard of any construction of an expensive vacation home like this. 

Dahyun knew Sana kept money, but she should have persisted to translate the cash to gold. 

Elena sprints from the kitchen wearing an apron. "Madam— oh!" 

"Can you please accompany my guest to the main bathroom? Prepare some clothes for the both of us, as well." Sana turns to look behind at Dahyun who's still stuck in the state of admiration. "Dahyun, hey." 

The girl returns, almost unrecognizable as the bafflement paints her complexion whole. 

"Do you mind?" Asks Sana, face just as pale. 

"Mind what?" 

Eyes switch from the servant's presence to her very condition. The silence didn't sit well either, so she takes it into consideration to nod anyway. 

"Oh, no. I don't mind. Thank you." 

Sana gives her sandals to Elena, but not before asking Dahyun for hers. She says a few more words until she lumbers away, leaving wet trails towards the staircase. 

"This way, madam." Elena assists the supposed guest to an opposing room where the main bathroom is located. 

///

"Dahyun isn't finished?" 

A towel upon her crown, Sana spots Elena preparing the vacuum. 

"She's taking her time."

No one would have anticipated anyone else to use the main bathroom, or for Sana to use the installed bathroom inside her bedroom because for the sake of occupation, it was definitely useless. 

(The main bathroom was twice as large as the bedroom's. Elena's entirely sure that Sana used it because she deemed it as a concert stage.) 

Sana hops from the remaining steps, a bit pleased to have finished first. 

Landing by the television, she gazes from the hallway where Dahyun should have walked into. 

"Elena." 

The vacuum pauses — Elena leans to listen. 

"Can you collect all the German and Italian books from the parlor? I remember stacking them in a category before I left." 

"Of course, of course."

"There isn't much, no need to fret. Just bring them out the veranda if that works for you." Sana smiles. 

They were books that Sana received as gifts from Japan before she fled to Switzerland. Her secretary, Takeda, once said they could help her get used to the trends they expressed. 

She's not so sure if they were any useful now that she remained. Opened a couple of German but it felt like she never read even the first words. 

"I'll return to my room, call my managers. Please escort Dahyun to the veranda once she's out."

For the past days she had not received any orders, Elena's beam is something Sana should get used to. 

"I cooked meals. Do you think your guest would like them?" 

"She eats cold bread for dinner," The mistress only laughs. 

Laugh. She'd laugh at anything about Dahyun. 

///

What time is it, exactly? They've spent too much time together under a day, or so it seems. 

Yet, the sun doesn't look weary itself. Up and dominant, its brilliance is high over the roof of the veranda. Sana woke up too early, way before Dahyun's eyes opened themselves; though in this hour, she's late enough to see the books opened on the table, a finger in trail of the sentences written. 

"A fairytale?"

Dahyun shakes her head. "A German textbook." 

"What does it say?" Sana sits on the side as she opens her own. 

"Fundamentals of history." She turns a page. "All sorts of things, really. I didn't think you'd read any of these." 

"I never read them, in truth." Sana pulls up her legs to the edge of the couch, surprisingly finding comfort at the spot. 

"That is sad, Sana." 

"Sad? You're sad about that?" 

"No, but I wish you were. Reading... reading is good." 

Dahyun shuts the book to open another one. It's Italian this time, a piece Sana can't comprehend no matter what, despite her various attempts in providing a deeper definition to the final translation. 

"This one is a story," Dahyun says after flipping through the pages, observing the frequent use of quotation marks and having to recognize the familiar format. 

"Let's assume that's romance." It wasn't particularly an essential comment to give, albeit she was mostly over the frequency of modern takes in romance. 

That book is a problem; open it once and you'd never hear the end of it. Even if all scenes were projected through the beautiful language of Italy, there's just no basis for a good plot that goes the same in Japanese. 

It was the contents that matter. The meaning, or so Sana thought. She'd always try to dig deep on whatever book it may be. 

"It's not..." They both land on the first page — Dahyun leading. "Technically, it's more on introspection. I'd say this is literary fiction in detail, but yes, there is also the usual seasoning of romance." 

"That's nice. Might read." 

"I can read it for you," Dahyun hums. 

Sana lies on the couch at that, wind hitting her bare feet as they lay on the arm. 

"That's nice too." 

The sun is so bright that it contests the moon's ability to flood Sana's eyelids with sleep.

And she's tired. Done all the great things in the morning, slept through the great dreams in the afternoon, and all that might become of the evening. 

Great dreams are filled with Dahyun's voice; of her breaths that come in beats, of her words that flow with ease. She'd read the sentence in silence once, then read the same sentence in volume next. 

"... _E le parole sono dispositivi inutili._ "

Before Sana's eyes close in symphony, they mesmerize at the way Dahyun gazes beyond the gates, over the bands of flowers blooming across the hills. 

It's blinding. 

Sana falls asleep to Dahyun, Dahyun, _Dahyun_. 

///

Dahyun tries to find a pen, but to no avail. 

Elena arrives with food on the tray, yet Dahyun is more than reluctant to ask. 

She gets a pen and paper anyway.

Elena's cooking was favorable, too.

///

Count from one to ten and Sana would return to Zurich once you've exceeded to eleven. 

They're back with more time to spare. The train was helpful in many ways, as Dahyun would like to think that Sana gets a hundred times more ecstatic when she stares at the window for three hours. 

Apparently, it's Dahyun's job to show her around; Sana promised she'd buy her the city's best pastry if she did. Not that Dahyun could complain, though, since all she's ever heard about Zurich is how fantastic their bakeries are. 

She ends up leading her to a bike rental. According to the sign, you can rent a vespa, too. 

"Choose wisely, gorgeous."

Dahyun has her arms crossed for the meantime, whilst Sana reads the sign all over again. 

"You know how to drive a vespa?"

"Once." 

"Not taking any chances, then." 

Sana doesn't hesitate to pull Dahyun inside the rental, already guaranteed with an answer. 

///

Turns out, cycling around Zurich perhaps may be the best thing Sana has ever done. 

Through streets and alleys, they've gone up 'til down in the city's extensive perimeter. 

Sana, on her stimulated pedalling, is not accustomed to using a bicycle. On everyone' s end, she was always nowhere near the steering custom; though her mother had taught her how to ride before her teenage years, it's still quite a long time since she'd place her feet on these iron pedals. 

Nevertheless, there's always fun in these careless itineraries. She never expected herself to ride a bike around Switzerland's profoundly exorbitant city, nor think that feeling irresponsible for the day is the best decision in her life. While most days consist of rest, there comes the time where a trip's purpose must be fulfilled. 

You'd see stores left and right, front and back — all over the place, really — yet there's still Dahyun who would choose to spend her money on experimental candy if she could. Sana would stop by every clothing store she'd spot, while Dahyun's the supposedly uninterested bodyguard that does nothing but lean on her ride. 

However, there's this one shop that not just catches Sana's attention, all remaining adoration left in her eyes. 

"Oh my God." Sana overtakes Dahyun in the way as she pedals quicker in comparison. 

She hops off, waits for Dahyun to stop alongside. 

"My brand," Sana quips when she reads the large sign. Then, she turns to Dahyun, "Oh my God. My brand!" 

"Your brand?" 

"Yes! Now, you need to see this. Come quick!" 

Dahyun helps Sana park the bicycles at the side. Despite the Swiss girl's incredulous opinion on the situation, Sana drags her anyway. 

///

Luxury is the least of Dahyun's concerns in life. Though she works hard for sufficient finances, all products are to fund her stability. She'd do jobs if anyone asked, or follow orders if you'd pay a good price, but she'd never justify herself as a woman craving for wealth just because she's living in the countryside for a tragic cause. 

Now, this woman, Sana, is served with a shedload of bills on a silver platter. Dahyun should be surprised at first - especially now that Sana has exceeded the maximum week of vacation in an expensive country — but she's not exactly expecting her to go away sooner if she decided to go as much as to pay for more than 27,000 Swiss Francs for this trip. 

The only thing Dahyun appreciates about that fact is that she gets to live in the expensive country. 

(But she guesses Sana can do that too if she just goes for it.)

"They look lovely, don't they?" Sana's mood increased now that she's granted the ability to grip different fabrics that are displayed through pleasing, gentle colors. 

Dahyun looks around on her own, admiring one category from another, when she spots that black mockneck sweater exhibited by a mannequin; designed with a small, white outline of the sun by the chest that somehow looks befitting for a winter interlude. 

Dahyun walks close to check the price written on the label and—

_What the fuck._

She stares at the price a little longer until she can feel the presence of someone close.

"You like it?" 

Sana gazes at the next to her, also admiring the artistry of the clothing. 

"There's something to adore about it," Dahyun replies. "I think it's just that distinctive compared to the others." 

Turns out, admiring a piece from Sana's brand could have been Dahyun's biggest mistake. After a contemplative silence, a woman appears behind the mannequin; in her uniform's warmth that welcomes both customers with ease, she inquires if they require any assistance. 

Sans points to the clothing: "May we have this sweater, please?" 

The employee nods before she acts accordingly. 

There's not enough time for Dahyun to say furthermore as Sana tries to measure the sweater upon the girl's figure when the employee hands it, stretching the sleeves and estimating the look. 

"You'd look good in this." Sana smiles as the sweater retreats on her forearm, never to be exhibited by the mannequin again. 

"But that's—" 

"My gift for you." 

The woman takes the sweater after Sana faces her with the final verdict.

They're led to the cashier once they conclude, Dahyun still mesmerized by the circumstance that Sana's paying for her own product. 

"You're very lucky, ma'am," the cashier says as she folds the expensive clothing, "This sweater is in high demand; one of the rarest items sold under the line."

And then there's Sana, obviously interested in the description, who so meticulously asks, "Why so?" 

The sweater is handled with great care as it slips into the paper bag, stamped on it is the logo of the brand. The cashier leans forward, "This is the designer's original output. I heard she had no intention to stock it in Japan so she dispatched the authentic item here in Switzerland." 

"Why not stock?" Dahyun intervenes, ears all out despite Sana's motive for a little play. 

"Because everyone thought it looked too cheap," The cashier says with sheer confidence that it turns Sana's head toward in speed. 

"What do you mean cheap?" Dahyun, in her observant demeanour, is at risk of claiming that Sana's face in current is the epitome of disbelief and disappointment. 

Sana breathes lightly, adding, "That's not true at all. Did you see how high-quality this sweater looked?" she taps on the paper bag. "This is what you call luxury, designer, and premium all in one. I don't think there's anything else better than this." 

To Dahyun's surprise, the cashier nods in agreement. "Right? I can't believe it either. If there's anyone else who deserves that sweater, it should be you, ma'am." 

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Sana takes the paper bag from the counter the moment she receives her change. 

Dahyun is uncertain if she said the right words earlier. 

///

(That afternoon when Sana and Dahyun left, all the employees gathered around the counter. 

"That lady who bought the sweater—" 

She opens her phone to show the rest of her co-workers a photo from the brand's official website. 

" _Nobody_ talk to me." The cashier's lips go ajar as she stares, analyzing the features of the subject in the photo. 

Gasps and regrets emerge from the circle when they finally figure out their biggest slip. 

"I'm calling for a goddamn emergency meeting.") 

///

Perhaps taking one's time is the solution to every predicament.

At first, Sana thought she had everything planned out. There was Elena to come by in the mornings when assistance is yearned, which however also was disregarded as her plans to tuck herself beside Sana was swept away without question. 

Sana knew everything that was there to attain; schedule sorted, there was no need to dismiss it. She'd stay for nine weeks max, do anything at will, but all she can think of is nine. 

_Nine. Nine. Nine._

For all the days she spent with Dahyun, there is a confession that she completely lost count. But the days have gone by so quickly that Sana wishes her acknowledgement for the duration is long gone. 

"You never told me you were a fashion designer." 

Dahyun's ice cream is composed of kitkat remnants topping vanilla flavor. Sana has cookies and cream with a chocolate cone that tastes half as sweet as a real one. 

"I was satisfied with the businesswoman reputation." 

Not much to look forward to except for Lake Zurich. Sitting on the promenade is another case of taking their time; if there was Sana to ask, this is an epiphany among many things. Despite the noise and the people that crowded, complaints are useless in a moment so unanticipated. 

"You have your own clothing line, too. That explains why you're so... brimmed." 

"Debunked. That doesn't explain anything." Sana's protests are hoping for distress. In contrast to her ice cream, she is very much in a bitter state for letting Dahyun bring out the topic. 

"Yeah?" The cone once evident on Dahyun's hand is eaten to bits. On the next beat, she places the paper bag on her lap that was once between them. "What does this mean, then?" 

Side note, Sana finishes hers too. Her eyes fall on the logo for a while, engaging on a solemn thought; it's nothing special, supposedly a gift. If she tried convincing herself for any other definition, she'd lose on an unreasonable basis. 

"I told you, a gift." 

Their breaths overtake for a short period of time. Sana can observe Dahyun's reluctant behavior; through her continuous taps on the paper bag, it's as if there was something else she wanted to say. 

"Four weeks, Sana," she says as a matter of reminding. "We spent four weeks so far. Don't you think it's too soon?" 

Thinking about it sounds unnecessary, but hearing it directly from Dahyun's lips left a wound so deep it was incomprehensible. 

To believe that Dahyun would keep count of the days that passed away is indifference beyond faith. 

"What does time have to do with this?" A dry laugh escapes. "There's nothing bad about it. I had all the opportunities piled up to end up giving you that. Unless you're telling me that you're assuming—" 

"There's nothing to assume," Dahyun was quick to intercept. "I didn't know what you had in mind, so I was trying to ponder." 

The sound of the lake was louder than all sounds combined around them. If they let the people talk more than they did, nobody else would have been left to understand what was going on. Sana is trying to ground herself, keeping her feelings intact. To listen is all she could do as of the moment, or to wait for Dahyun who was yet to speak more about the concern. 

"I have a lot of things in mind." It sounded more like a confession than a statement of admittance. Though Sana felt honest, she wasn't entirely in the right place to say shit she'd regret saying. 

Dahyun's eyes fixate upon her, cordially capable. "Doesn't hurt to share." 

Moreover, it's high noon. Talk a bit about the sun and you'd roast your tongue in return. 

"Subtle regards."

A hum comes out of a frail beat to take both thoughts away. " _Subtle regards_ shouldn't take as much space in there." 

"Yet,they do." Sana stops gazing at the irony of the waters for once and attempts to return the glance. 

Everything was in the midst of a contrast. Sana was drowning at the heat of the star while burning at the depths of the lake; and even if the land caught her in between, she'd still choose to hold onto Dahyun's words as if it never allowed her to feel anything else. 

Those were all there is to it: the sun, the waters, and the land that did nothing for good. 

By the end of the day, Sana's tongue was _scorching_.


	2. dripping honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infatuation evolves, but certainly not through wasted bottles of Swiss wine.
> 
> Sana detests the coiling. Dahyun realizes she was oblivious of any approach from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to upload the second chapter, but I figured I should let the concert pass. Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm mostly a stan account on twitter, but follow me anyways because i follow back ;)  
> \- @29arkive

Baking was the sole purpose of anyone's surrender — and by anyone, it was mostly Sana. She tried it once then emerged with the decision to never do it again. 

But under unfortunate circumstances, there comes a time when an option of an activity opposes the offense baking has established. That option? Delivering bread. 

She's thankful she chose to rent the bikes prior, otherwise she would see herself faltering with the handles. It's been a short amount of time since they tried together. Now is a season for new opportunities such as letting Dahyun command her to leave pastries from door to door. 

"When you said we'd limit the perimeter," Sana struggles to speak as her pedals function quicker to catch up, "you didn't elaborate the fact that we'd cover the totality of the village carrying bread sticks on our backs." 

"Understandable, you never tried any of this." Dahyun's pedals are rapid, withstanding the laws of the breeze. 

"What—" 

Before Sana grabs the opportunity to overtake, Dahyun has already grabbed hers. She's come to full speed, nearly standing on her bicycle, as she makes a turn from one house to another. 

It's only fortunate that she finds her trail after taking a shortcut. Dahyun stopped at a residence Sana recognized, one of the few houses she'd pass by arriving from the villa. 

"Uncle Gabriel?"

Fondue, in its elegant name, is an unforgettable aspect of Switzerland. That's what Sana had in mind when she first landed, but seeing as the bread meant for it is gripped between Dahyun's knuckles, perhaps she would have to try that later in the evening if that's suitable. 

The door creaks open by the end of Dahyun's third set of knocks. Sana swallows her steps in return, appearing to have been surprised upon meeting her previous savior once again. 

"Oh, Dan." He exits the threshold upon recognition. " _Guten Morgen_." 

" _Guten Morgen, Onkel Gabriel._ " Dahyun raises the bags altogether. " _Ich habe heute Abend das Nötigste für Ihr fondue mitgebracht_." 

On the edge of the porch is Sana, born with the inability to understand Swiss German. 

Dahyun enters the household first upon the old man's welcome. Sana's presence doesn't go unnoticed either, so he finds it in himself to present a hand while considering his manners. 

"You are sincerely remembered," he says the moment Sana takes it for a shake. "The woman who asked for directions to the bakery."

"Yes, yes." Sana's chuckles were enough for first impressions. "Thank you for your help." 

Gabriel averts his vision towards the bikes parked beside his porch. 

"I didn't think you'd work for the Kims now, do you?" 

Sana's eyes follow. 

"At times, yes." she beams. "Dahyun accommodated me with her knowledge about the place during my stay. This is the least I could do." 

"Not from here, aye?" 

"Particularly from Japan, sir."

His lips form a circle when he nods in understanding. "Your English is commendable."

He doesn't stop there because before Sana can resist, he hovers his hand behind her, his opposing arm lifted for another warm welcome. "Now, why don't we continue this talk inside while Dan makes us the sweetest chocolate milk to butterzopf?" 

"O-oh. Well," no one else is hesitant aside from Sana. Waiting for Dahyun made her feel dense and impatient, causing second thoughts to linger now that there's an invitation going strong. "If you don't mi—" 

"This house is that girl's playground, believe me." The old man laughs to his own words, reminiscing to add all at the same time. "She never forgets to bring a gallon of milk fresh from the farm. You should try it, don't be shy." 

The character of being thoughtful nearly escaped Sana's mind. Dahyun always appeared as a girl with a mind that continuously transformed and Sana forgot how it was to explore another's heart. 

Erasing the doubts away, Sana makes her way into the comfort of this man's cottage.

///

"Mind the floorboards in the kitchen, Dan!" Gabriel yells from the living room.

He's more organized than anyone ever thought. Sana knew he held quite a witty impression; on occasional times he would garner the reflex to adjust his specs. His interior defined a lot despite her first step, with books that are categorized under a common subject that are transfixed on dusty shelves. 

"Repairing that segment slipped my mind," he sighs as he sits, offering Sana the adjacent seat. 

"Best be careful now. This, a, uh," nobody can tell if it was warmer on the inside. Sana could feel the heat beside the unlit fireplace, but it's an eerie thought to ignite that on a summer's day, "sweet cottage of mine has stood since the village was built. I apologize if any ramshackled fragments catch your attention." 

"It's alright. I can get used to a place like this." 

All seems natural now that she's taking everything in. From the aging doors to the silky curtains, to picture the furnishings creates a majestic appearance in contrast to the cottage's age. Sana had never experienced this kind of solace before; growing up in a modern territory truthfully put her in her place. 

"Pardon me, but I didn't catch your name?"

The clock ticks in Dahyun's favor as she appears with a tray of three glasses of chocolate milk. "Sana," she says when she places it on the coffee table in the center. 

"What she said." Sana's eyes are secured on Dahyun's little movements even after she leaves the room. 

Gabriel takes one glass for a sip, not forgetting to offer Sana her own. "I rarely see captivating individuals like you around town. Refreshing to be, I say. " 

A particular word catches Sana off-guard. Receiving compliments was part of the frequent routine, but hearing it straight out of sincerity made her choke on the drink. 

"That's too much, sir. Thank you."

It doesn't take a while before Dahyun returns empty-handed. Whatever she did aside from concocting shouldn't be a part of Sana's concerns. 

"So, Dan," Gabriel finishes his drink first, "The festival tomorrow night. Are you two going?"

Dahyun shrugs as she sits on the armrest next to Sana. She pauses to look at Gabriel straight in the eyes, then turning, "Are you going?" 

"A festival?" Sana repeats in question. 

Dahyun nods. "The town's annual summer festival. A party is hosted later at night to pin the start of the event that lasts for a week." 

"That sounds, um, rather festive." mistakes are fine until you record yourself under utter humiliation. 

But that hovering grin takes it away; Dahyun looks like she's having her fun and it's more than a mock for Sana to apprehend that. 

"Y-yes, of course. I'll stay for the night," Sana says anyway, returning her attention back to Gabriel whose countenance was just as analytical. 

" _Wunderbar!_ " Then Gabriel's hands raise through genuine excitement. "I will ask Dan to secure you — lest you worry." 

Sana hopes she'd never see that same mocking grin again once she decides to gaze back. It seems Dahyun is taking advantage of the situation, letting her guest succumb to the adventitious accounts of Mr. Gabriel. For as long as the man could speak, his welcomes are extensive through Dahyun's actions. 

"Have you paid the cities a visit, then?" Gabriel starts on his usual demeanor again, catching both girls in the conversation. 

"We roamed around Zurich for the second time the other day." a rhythm forms through a series of thumps underneath Dahyun's legs.

The flavor of the chocolate drink happens to taste peculiar in a way Sana can't complain about. It's rare to eat fresh, drink fresh, but now that all seems surreal against a single drop of Dahyun's concoction. 

"Spent yourself a good time? You're doing a lovely job assisting our guest, Dan." 

"And I considered she should..." the air is certainly not the thickest Sana could have imagined. Under unreasonable circumstances, Dahyun visioned the tension restraining Sana's shoulders; in the midst of her statement, a massage was exerted onto her skin, overwhelming even Sana who received the liberty. 

"...try the thermal spa, right, uncle? "

"Should be suitable for winter, albeit." Gabriel fades from his word as he faces Sana. "But the warmth is never shut. It doesn't hurt to try by sunset, I suppose." 

Sana feels her shoulders relax once Dahyun lets go. A thermal spa is perhaps what she needs as of the moment — a realization that Dahyun has again surprised her with. 

A grandfather's clock declares the scene's needed conclusion. All eyes wander to search for the source, only when Gabriel stands up to investigate the noise, Dahyun and Sana deflate. 

"Heavens." beside the clock is a cane that doesn't miss Sana's familiarity (and she wondered how he directed himself without it). 

Dahyun hops off the armrest to dash towards Gabriel's quip. Sana, left yet again at the living room, is successful in regards to maintaining a proper disposition in spite of Dahyun's harsh etiquette. While she is ought to conquer the expectations from new faces, she is ought to evaluate the motives Dahyun's dainty fingers are trying to convey. 

"I'm assuming so much of you." The two appear behind the wall, Gabriel not missing his cane. "I would have to fetch another guest from the station in an hour."

Nobody misses the part where his hand lands on Dahyun's bicep. 

"Love her, will you?" 

Sana wished she'd hear that one more time. His voice was more of a whisper, but the quietude in the area expanded his volume wherein no one else could hear except Dahyun, Gabriel, and most especially, her. 

Three empty glasses can say a lot altogether. Among these materials, such talks can carry heavy emotions across sincere beliefs. 

///

The night was way more festive than Sana anticipated. All streets were heavily decorated, including the church that stood out the entire town due to the numerous lights that covered each edge from top to bottom. There were also the open homes, in which Sana wasn't used to seeing as the neighbourhood was nearly as quiet everytime. 

Of course, it was completely rude to come empty-handed. Although she did offer Elena the opportunity, the maid politely refused as she was needed back home. What's left of her villa was all Sana could bring: scrumptious fruits and quality wine enough for everyone. 

To say that every aspect of the festival was overwhelming might be the understatement of the year. Despite her frequency of attendance to similar events, this one is terribly cutting her out the picture. No face she can recognize except for supreme baker Kim, or under usual circumstances, Dahyun's father assessing his pastries on the food table. 

And Dahyun? Sana can't find her. Anywhere. She asked Mr. Kim already, but only assured her that the girl is busy helping with the attendees. But the town, regardless of the expanse, is populated at most. Sana can't bear to sit idly anymore without the guarantee that she doesn't appear to be extravagantly out of place. 

She could have sworn she spotted Gabriel, though. With a couple of bodies stretched around him, he must have arrived from the train station right in time for the start of the party. 

As the seconds turn into minutes, so does Sana's patience turns into recklessness. If the music didn't turn up, she would have pulled herself to sulk back at the villa. 

There was this sense of impulse to release the tension. Dahyun was indeed right; her shoulders weighed a million times heavier before she danced. Now everything came loose with a vigorous drink, starting from the throat until she'd reach her limit to act according to the orders of the moon. It was no business meeting — no success party where she would have been required to embrace formality still. Her soul was liberal enough to let her have this — the greatest time of her life. 

Flushed from the essence of fulfilling the purpose of this event, Sana's animated body eventually finds a partner full of potential. They'd clash together, not missing a beat, until Sana was starting to get bewitched by this man's figure. 

How rude would she be if she chose to let him slide? He was perfect in any way one could have imagined. And Sana being Sana, would most likely submit to his advances that were just too distinctive under the fairy lights or the crowded groove. 

Sana feels the foreign touch on her waist, pulling her closer. Once she danced, and later she allowed all walls to crash down. Her legs might as well be non-existent the moment he leans, placing her in a trance so intense that the music couldn't even bring her back.

Succumbing to his intention, Sana's lips are occupied. He's attempting for a dive into her silence, and Sana's thirst for more lets him. 

More, more, more. No thoughts are left to cloud her mind, for the justice brought by this man alone was enough to keep her grounded. 

Unknowingly, Sana can still hear the noise of the rave. Taste the salt in his tongue. Smell the fragrance that opposed the beauty of the alps. Feel the depravity of each touch to an extent they drained the thrill out of her trembling dignity. 

And she yearned to lose them all, most especially the part where her eyes just have to satisfy their purpose by locking on another pair whose owner appears just as indulgent through her sense of taste. 

In this period of her umpteenth lifetime, Sana's sole wish was to be born blind. 

Dahyun, who once carried the sun in her eyes, was left to carry remorse under the light. Sana can't fathom whether she should resent or reciprocate empathy, but seeing as a part of Dahyun's expression was hindered by a male stature of her own, both parties are unable to exchange feelings between the line. 

Sana was starting to sober up sooner than expected. Maybe the image of Dahyun kissing someone rattled her head a bit, taking her back into the present where everything shouldn't really matter. 

Who started this hypocrisy is left unanswered. Sana had to push herself away from whatever restricted her. 

Even if her mouth delved into a similar story, the rest of her senses underwent agony she never felt before. 

And Sana didn't know that Dahyun was looking back all this time. She found the fool in herself, and it was a mistake to let loose — go forward. 

It was a fucking mistake. 

///

By midnight, all establishments were left vacant in their spots. The point arrived where a group of performers dominated the plaza to execute a cultural dance in regards to tradition. The entire town population became the audience that spectated from the sides amidst the late hours. 

It was expected for all citizens to gather, but Gabriel felt more than lucky enough to find Sana exhausting herself with any alcoholic beverage prepared inside the few coolers littering the corners of the venue. 

Sana believes she would have been a real party pooper if she left too soon. Out of all things, there was no lesson for her to learn on how to kill the mood. So while Dahyun is out and about granting that sweet yes to someone special she never told her about, Sana drags herself to some sort of preoccupation. Turns out, original Swiss liquor brought out the delicacy of her character, and this particular element pulled her to pine for more. 

This guy of Sana's — who carelessly crashed his grape scented lips into hers — concluded to be the epitome of disappointment for everyone. After the fiasco, Sana didn't bother to look back. 

"Sana, dear. Goodness." 

Maybe if he found her wasted on somebody else's porch, the speculation where Gabriel exhibits a sensible display of sympathy might be proven. Since it all crashes down into this one event, it's best if Sana proves everything all at once now. 

Each bottle emptied is taken away one by one. Gabriel groups them in the corner of his platform where most milk bottles are placed. 

"You need to keep yourself rooted." A clean handkerchief is dabbed on parts near Sana's mouth. Gabriel assumes that she's high from wasted now, but upon seeing those reddish eyes, it seems there is more of a story than being wasted.

"I apologize, sir." Sana sniffs as she takes the handkerchief Gabriel provides. "The party took me away. It was a blast." 

"Is it really?" 

Sana doesn't mind it when her side is subsequently warm with a presence. 

"You've been having a glorious time since you got here, I can tell." 

There's one last bottle on the end of the stairs. Sana takes a sip, disregarding the concern emitting from Gabriel's eyes. 

"I thought you had visitors," Sana says. "I need to go back. Experiencing different traditions from mine is an opportunity I shouldn't pass up, now." 

"Are you sober or are you sober?" 

The silence between turns deafening against the music. Sana wished that she could answer using her intelligence in negotiating, but that alone was swept away from the moment she set foot on the airport. 

"It's more of an or," she feigns amusement as the bottle rolls from the porch, spilling contents. 

Gabriel retrieves the emptiness, then hopes for it to belong with the others. 

"Would you like me to call Dahyun?" 

Now Sana understood why Gabriel preferred something as simple as Dan. In contradiction to his nonchalance, his accent figured it was difficult to pronounce the pretty name. 

The girl could only laugh. And while Gabriel didn't intend to say it that way, he laughs according to flow.

"No, it's fine." Sana's sniffs came to perturb her sentences. "This is an event she celebrates every year. I shouldn't be the reason to take the fun out of it."

Gabriel's eye roll was the first to take Sana off her solemnity. 

"That girl can sway all night long but this summer festival is nowhere near her interest radar." 

Having the chance to ask Dahyun about that should be fetched easily. Even if they spent the days talking amongst themselves, Sana only found out about Dahyun's personality the more she listened to her methods of answering. 

But she only found out earlier that Dahyun can still say so much without saying anything. She was so far, so busy. And yet, only words of apology were reflected by her countenance. 

To think that she wouldn't find this event fun is severe on belief. Dahyun is a vitamin, an energizer. 

Then again, Gabriel appeared like he knew a hundred times more about her than anyone did. 

"It seems you two still have a lot to talk about." 

Sana pokes herself out when she hears. The moments brought her in deep though again, repeating questions of what to do and what to say. 

"I don't—" 

The liquor hit her right back. On impulse, the staircase trembled as she made her way to the distance, all the regrets and hidden desires splatter onto the lush grass. Sana felt her stomach antagonize with her decisions, which conducted a stupid rendition of herself as a mere human being and not as the contemporary leader her employees believed her to be. 

The will of being wasted dragged her back. Gabriel looked concerned through his disheveled hair, probably parted from accompanying his guests. 

"Rest inside." He opts to support her from the back, boosting her posture. "I'll call Dan. Don't say anything else when she speaks then." 

"Mhm..." 

Her ability to form coherent words was left unabled. She complies to Gabriel's directions, finding the comfort she was looking for in the warmth of the couch and the scent of the cottage. 

///

With everything under your control, you should no longer have the capability to fret over the littlest things. 

Sana grew up under such a philosophy: whatever it is that you have, use it to your utmost advantage. She had the power to strike the prominence out of anybody who dared challenge her convictions, causing any soul under the category to grieve over unintentional failures. 

Sometimes fashion is her expertise. Sometimes mall management. Sometimes technology. And yet, she still chose to disregard the knowledge of anything and everything in the process of finding herself. 

Switzerland taught her a lot of things throughout her stay. Sana was as close to understanding what was wrong in the first place, but one girl just had to pull her back to the bottom of it all. 

Life is far from being impartial. Just as this night lasts for an hour more than tomorrow's day, the cage Sana kept her sentiments lasted twice as long as the weeks she spent. Before that cage reeks in rust, it will be only a matter of time until Sana decides what to do with what's inside it. 

They're locked. Sana hid them all these weeks and it's starting to fluctuate. 

Her head was caught in a mess. The side-effects should last for the rest of the night, but goddamn is it relieving to see Dahyun's face for once. 

_Dahyun—_

"Hey, how are you?"

She's sitting by Sana's feet at the end of the couch. 

"I'm..." her vision blurs for the first time upon fluttering them open. "...okay."

Dahyun had her chin on her palm, elbow placed on the armrest. She scoots away to give space as Sana attempts for stability, hand on her temples to maintain acknowledgement. 

"Don't force yourself." 

Sana hopes she's not ruining anything because her immaturity never went down the drain. Dahyun's eyes were tired on their own, unchanging even when she stood. 

"I have aspirin. Don't do anything stupid."

_Was she calling me out?_

Even so, she had the right to. Dahyun has no knowledge about the reasons for her naivety. Sana didn't know what to do either way, so she did whatever her gut told her that led to this mayhem. 

Listening isn't in Sana's course. But when it comes to Dahyun, she'd crave to learn. 

Last time, the windows were flung wide. See how the rays painted Gabriel's furniture gold — tender debris floating above the curvatures. 

Sana tries once more. Embrace the sense of sight, learn how to see things without trembling beneath doubts. 

Within tapered walls, the windows are flung gapless in replacement. Barely discern the reflection of the moon shining across this little interior. Furnishings are placed differently and the fireplace is built on the opposite side of the room. 

_Could this be?_

"Drink this." Dahyun hands out the aspirin on her palm, a glass of water held by the other. 

In haste, Sana abides. Resilience perhaps may be the only aptitude she needs to apply for now. 

"Thanks." 

It's the first time they sat together without resonating a single letter. Sana doesn't have the strength to dive further, too. She was somewhat waiting for anything at this point, for Dahyun to share what happened or ask any shit of a question. 

Silence – detestable. Anyone who enters that door can question the rigidity hauling the portions of the atmosphere. Whoever garnered the highest curiosity appears to win in this predicament — in this case, Sana was taking the lead. 

"What are you doing here? You should go back." 

Dahyun sat on the sole wing chair, away from Sana. The unlit fireplace became the sole subject of her attention.

"Uncle called me," she says gently, eyes firm on the hearth. 

"Oh. Sorry." The blanket tucked around her was a surprise, only managing to realize its warmth when Sana tugged her legs. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble. Really, you can go back." 

"And leave you unattended like that?" 

How absurd of a thought it was if Dahyun actually cared. Sana caused this mistake. It is her responsibility to manage any little thing regardless of her useless power. 

"Sana." Dahyun shifts to finally return the gaze. She felt a bit uncomfortable maintaining the contact, especially when she's uncertain whether Sana was actually in her right mind. 

"Dahyun." 

Her eyelids began to weigh heavier each second. Gripping the sheet, Sana's mentality dissolves through soft regards. 

"Naked truths, please?" 

Considering that Dahyun transitioned into someone pitiful, Sana nods. 

Both girls inhale the same air at the same time. They try to breathe in steady rhythms, hoping to use the right words amid this ongoing equation. 

"I'm starting to think I'm being unfair. " A pause breaks Dahyun's cadence. Sana closes her eyes meanwhile, leaning.

_It seems you two have a lot to talk about._

"I'm trying not to break in front of you, too." 

_Don't say anything else when she speaks then._

"You are the loveliest one could see. I shouldn't be the one to destroy what you built upon yourself here." 

Dahyun spoke too much and Sana wanted to mumble something soon. For all that she said, there had to be a fault somewhere within those lines. 

"Falling in is worse than falling out." She leans on the edge of the backrest as she piles her knees together, arms wrapped around that soon hid her mouth. "If you came here to know that, it's best not to learn it from me." 

"Dahyun—" 

"You don't have to tell me anything otherwise."

If Dahyun had not replaced her pretense with a smile, Sana would have kept herself together. 

So she rejects the warmth of the blanket, tossing it away as she makes her way to crouch upon the side of the couch where Dahyun laid. Unable to maintain the gravity of her manifestation, Sana's fingers figured they belonged to milky skin and golden locks, a mix of clarity that proved this difficulty false. 

"Sana." 

Every word escaped only to be returned by soft touches on Dahyun's lips. Her thumb pulls the lower lip down, plays, and Sana's nearly considering placing her own against them. 

They're dry from the continuous utters, Dahyun quite ashamed, but Sana admires the use of it. 

From the lips to her cheeks, Sana's fingers are very gentle with handling Dahyun's facade well. Though she's ecstatic to let them remain a bit longer, the period comes when Dahyun holds Sana's wrists instead. 

"How long?" 

The air lingers in volume above. Sana's cradle that dreams to convey all unspoken words; Dahyun's grasp that struggles to reach for every meaning.

"Since the first time we went to Zurich," Sana answers. "I fell in, Dahyun. I fell in. It doesn't sound as bad now, does it?" 

"But..." 

Sana leans forward to haste a kiss on her forehead. 

And Dahyun keeps her hands wrapped around those wrists, portraying not to let go. Inclined to seize the presence of Sana's palms on her face, she submits to them, dwells into the heat delivered. Her eyes close as Sana plays with her lips once more, poking her teeth – lets her just like that — until she uses them again for stimulation. 

" _Sana. Sana. Sana,_ " she blows against her thumbs. "I don't..." 

The last few tones hush to fade — Sana has dived further, accessing the depths of Dahyun's lips. She's trying to savor this time; taste every bit of flavor there is, reduce fragments of regret scattered across her crimsons. 

Whatever intent they shared with anyone before relinquished. Sana proves that — no matter how long she'd keep her palms on an angel's face. 

And Dahyun, who felt misguided below the roof, fought as hard to accumulate the lost sentiments. 

If this is the dream Sana slept for every night, she might as well fulfill any futile task seeking from the corners. 

Oh so to speak, say, use words — _a repulsive nightmare._ Actions live between proposition and explanation; in this sense, Sana found difficulty in wielding one faultless conviction. 

However she kisses, Dahyun returned an equal amount of aspiration. On that dusty wing chair, aging as the planks creek which carries them together, soon dismisses the importance of interpreting a sense. 

Sana maneuvers off her crouch, legs regaining strength while her crimson is tangled. Digging fingers, swiping thumbs — there was never a moment she let go. Dahyun asked before, sparking eyes despite the exhaustion igniting, but she knew Sana stayed true to her word. 

It wasn't the liquor, perhaps, that brought her to sit on Dahyun's lap. It was this call, this reciprocation, maybe, that Sana was receiving the love she deserved. Dahyun held her still, far from falling down yet again, and kept her against the doubts that were anticipated in the wrong dwelling. 

They swam, swam, too close to drown. The air caught off between lungs and lungs were required to be fed. 

Sana releases first, taking into admiration the features in front of her. Sent intimidation, even so, causing the owner to avoid such a lovely gaze. 

"Something wrong?" concern began lacing Sana's voice. An attempt was made to pull Dahyun up, cradle her face up where her eyes should belong. 

"No, I'm just..." under her hands left trembling skin. Sana hopes to ease by placing another kiss.

"Hm?"

Dahyun steadies her gaze this time. Tired, yearning, confused. 

"It's overwhelming," she whispers, breath tickles Sana's gaping lips. "Sana, you're overwhelming." 

Uncertainty comes in the form of a loose embrace. Sana placed her hand on Dahyun's collarbone for support, wishing she was allowed to wrap herself around her without doubting too much. 

"Are you still drunk?" Dahyun then asks. 

Sana tilts her head to the side. "Take a guess." 

The smirk etched on that face took it away. 

"You are." Dahyun laughs. "You're not going to remember any of these, I hope." 

"Mhm." 

"Which means..." 

The thought lingered for a while. Dahyun looked quite amused before the captivation painting Sana's countenance. 

So one resumes with a surprise: Dahyun's quick and sloppy kisses flocking her canvas, each full of love, discarding fear. 

As the air persists, so does Sana's reeking breath. She'd giggle after one kiss from another, giddy as the canvas that she is, satisfied with her painter. 

"You won't remember those, won't you?" 

Feeling the pressure increasing, Dahyun's hands fall to Sana's waist as she adjusts her thin frame on her lap. 

"Lipstick?" 

Dahyun laughs softly. "No trails, gorgeous." 

Sana liked the sound of that. Even if she wakes up forgetting all there was that led them here, what is enough is that she had no regrets. 

The weight upon Dahyun's stature adds another as Sana nestles her head onto the collarbone, crevice feverish after her nose pokes into. 

" _Dahyun. Dahyun. Dahyun..._ " Sana's voice sighs against her neck, reverberating still as the sole noise inside the hollow room. 

Dahyun hums to follow, overtaking — brushing forth emptiness. 

She takes a while, contemplating if there was still something she forgot to do and say. And there was none. Her head was content to rest on that shoulder, finding solace inside the presence of Dahyun's hold. 

Truthfully, Sana felt like she had to justify herself. Dahyun said too much while she said lesser than little, afraid of the consequences if one mistake spat out. While the tolerance she earned did push her off the edge of insecurity, Dahyun's silence still resented the methods of Sana's advances. 

"Do you hate me?" so she'd ask, digging herself deeper — deeper, until Dahyun can no longer catch her eyes. 

"And if I do?" the absence of sarcasm crept above her, petrifying against the ear. 

Applauding once in mind, Sana fastened her thoughts next. 

"Then I don't have to force myself to be selfless." 

A modicum of both desired to tire it away. Dahyun had no reason to capitulate; everything was Sana's doing. This was a fever dream, a force thrown softly, a question answered without sense. To be held like this, to be kissed like that, Sana never expected an initiation. The alcohol promoted her carelessness before, now it encouraged her to shape reality into what it is now. 

Tonight created rash decisions and rough transitions. Though for the benefit of Sana and Dahyun, it was rather right that the moon hid the light before them. 

///

Do you ever wonder what Sana's first regret was? Forgetting to ask for Dahyun's number. 

The problem is, however, not once did she spot a device in Dahyun's hand. Her pockets were flat empty too — aside from leftover candies she stole from the sweets basket her father left to entertain passing children at the bakery. 

When Sana asked, Dahyun simply replied, "I never understood how it worked." 

It was outrageous. Preposterous. Terrible. Sana had her heart broken a million times before, but not like this. 

The suspect, meanwhile, found it hysterical. It wasn't her intention to negate cellular devices since she never realized how useful they are deemed to be. 

So Sana takes her to Zurich — should have been again, but this was her time to start the record for herself. Dahyun took her two times before without purpose, now Sana believes in great opportunities no matter how small the reason is: a phone. 

They're browsing around a gadget shop inside a mall, one Dahyun has never been to before in spite of its reputation. While her mouth gapes at the sight of it all, Sana's concentration is locked between two devices vigorously compared by the salesman.

"You can tell how advanced the specs of this model are," he pokes the said phone forward. " _Hirai_ is a hybrid label, madam. Could easily surpass leading labels if they improved the functionality of the current processor." 

"You're right," Sana comments upon rotating the device for observation. 

(Face-to-face proposition received — duly noted for personal reasons.)

Dahyun hops back at the right time. Her face dips into stupefaction when she spots the phone in Sana's hand, as well as the remaining phone displayed on the surface of the glass counter. She shifts vision across one to another, not much difference entering her scrutiny. 

"I'll take this." Sana hands over the device. 

"Wait, wait." 

Both Sana and the salesman turn their heads, pausing the exchange. Beneath the counter Sana feels a tug on her blazer, rather continuous. 

Dahyun leads her away to establish a private vicinity, but not before excusing themselves. 

Without removing her pinch on Sana's blazer, she asks, "Are you really going to buy that?" 

"Why? You don't want it? You can tell me if there's anything else you want." 

"No, no." Dahyun lays her head low, avoiding another one of Sana's loving gazes. "It's not... necessary, you know? I grew up not having any and it's still fine if I die without one." 

The particular benefit Sana received in this association is the influence of sharing touches. Not much thought was wasted when she used a finger to lift Dahyun's head, prolonging her fixation. 

"I won't be able to talk to you when I leave," Sana's voice alleviates amidst the noise resonating beyond the store. 

Sorrow isn't Dahyun's thing. But right now, it is — it's her only thing. 

Witnessing it became far worse for Sana. She wants to kiss her right there and then, but manages to put aside her wishes as she holds Dahyun's hand instead then pulls her back to the counter. 

"I'll take it, please," Sana claims, hoping the desperation went unnoticed. 

///

They triumph in exchanging numbers despite Dahyun's skepticism towards the gadget. 

"Try calling me." Sana points at her name listed on the contact list. 

Dahyun abides, but not before she gets to taste the delicious crepe bestowed below her. She feels rather bashful under the umbrella that covered them from the brilliant sunlight, for Sana's generosity is just unprecedented now that she paid for a whole buffet of local Swiss food. 

Her pocket vibrates to Dahyun's call — a successful lesson taught. Sana fishes to answer it, creating an entirely silly image of themselves outdoors. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Sana grins as she chews. 

"Um, hi." The crepe prepared on the opposite side is left untouched; Dahyun tries to play along, but the words fall out earlier than the food in her mouth. 

"Is this a wrong number?" 

A sigh reaches the core of Sana's sensitive ear, tickling her through the vibration of Dahyun's voice. She eats a sausage to calm her nerves, to resist the urge to laugh or just smile. 

"Sana," until Dahyun breathes again, tone low and voice raspy, that illuminates Sana's submission. 

In the end, only one succumbs to a smile. It matters now that the other realizes a story starting to write itself behind such a dismal pitch. 

It hurts Dahyun. Sana wouldn't know, lest she try. 

///

Last time Sana paid attention to any of Gabriel's guides, her memory hauled her to the part where Dahyun suggested the thermal spa, to which the old man encouraged even so. 

With no schedule to preoccupy themselves with, their legs have led them to the luxury of a relaxing tourist attraction. At first, Dahyun's refusal stood out any possible persuasion; she'd suggest incompatible pursuits that included their energy to conquer the summer heat. Using Sana's lead against her was hardly an argument, if elaborating how expensive the deals are is considered valid. 

But of course, this was Sana she opposed. A woman like her shouldn't even be tried anyway, hence there's no further reason to form a resistance if all she wanted was to ease her tension. 

She was lucky this time that she got a heads-up. Sana, the early morning before they left for the train, told Dahyun to bring a bathing suit if she had one. Dahyun asked twice in regards why, only to answer her question when Sana exits a private room later on showing more skin than usual. 

Ignoring Sana is a struggle. She always knew that woman had a nice figure, a perfect stature. That moment the bike screeched against the ground on the day they met, Dahyun implemented a compelling assumption that Sana was a model in Japan. 

Dahyun's luggage contained no more than a swimsuit. She brought the basics for a feast of freedom, but it was still no match to Sana's heaven. 

By all means, Sana permits Dahyun to feel the discomposure. It was actually no big deal; far from a bathing suit, even. Apparently Dahyun was just exaggerating those high waist shorts and loose, transparent top that Sana flaunted around the lobby of the spa. 

However, it wasn't only Sana's confidence that washed the contentment away from Dahyun. On the way to the outdoor pool, a few foreign bystanders Dahyun caught ogling her company from head to toe. And when she shifts a quick glance to the woman in subject, obliviousness is surprisingly the perpetrator that diverted her focus. 

Swimming is an activity Dahyun bled for. A thermal spa she should be ecstatic for now turned cautious. So as to lavish those scoundrels the wealth of disrespect, Dahyun sets a step behind — height displayed in contrast — follows a kiss on Sana's bare shoulder blade. She then peels off her excursion parka to clad Sana with it, covering the expanse of her torso. 

"What was that for?" Sana's face was trapped in its own heat, astonished and curious altogether. 

"I just think your back is pretty."

Dahyun looks back one more time, garnering the reactions the bystanders reflected. 

"And your parka?" the clothing is tugged close; Sana enjoys the scent enveloping her body. 

Their eyes meet as Dahyun maintains the link upward, savouring Sana's countenance in front of the wide glass where the luminance roared across the horizon. 

At the end of the ray is a grin, entirely amused. "Let's keep that for me, hm?" 

Sana's chuckles are heard within the comfort of Dahyun's parka, head ducked caused by the strings of embarrassment. Dahyun listens to the music for some time, rather pleased, but decides the spa isn't a patient location to tolerate their presence. 

She steps forward to yank Sana's hand, entangling fingers together. Dahyun pulls her aside from there, away from the envious looks that were thrown towards their way by the entrance of the lobby. 

///

Compared to the view displayed from the center of the village, the beauty granted by the outdoor spa encouraged the resplendent cost of modern Switzerland. 

" _God,_ " Sana quips as she emerges from below, wiping her face next to Dahyun who consistently chose to wonder the environment on the edge. 

"Good?" Dahyun asks. 

Placid waters tuned the tenacity of their bodies as the fresh breeze hoped to dry their hair along the wind. This was an aspect Dahyun appreciated, still; looking around helped her adjust, helped her accept the magnificence of the mountains even from afar. 

"Good." Sana places her arms atop the boundary. Her legs would kick beneath, occasionally bumping into Dahyun's who mistakened the exchange as a silly brawl. 

Eventually, they'd stop. Sana would swim back and forth, even plunging herself where she'd have fun in making bubbles beneath. Dahyun finds it funny, too, when she asks her if she was skilled enough to submerge for a long period of time. 

"I swam a lot back at the lake when I was little," Dahyun shares while Sana leaned against the boundary, allowing the temperature to finally settle in. 

"So you're experienced?" 

"I wouldn't say so. Those times were for fun. I can't even count how many times I nearly drowned." 

"Glad you didn't." her cheeks bubbled, enticing Dahyun with a beam. 

"Glad I didn't." 

Before summer leapt, spring decorated the ethereal valleys of the scene. Reminiscing the memories Dahyun spent led her to dwell in her own nostalgia. She had never furnished herself with the luxuries of Zurich, incapable of even taking home a single souvenir. When spring blossomed, Dahyun was granted by the demands at the bakery to waste occasional days at the city. Her father somehow felt apologetic, but she happened to compromise an equal approach. 

Admitting the concept that Sana is being extremely generous with her bounty, Dahyun couldn't help but sense the guilt seeping inside her. Of course she couldn't challenge this woman's overtures; from the moment she felt her lips, she simply won't take no for an answer. Dahyun perceived the negligence inviting Sana yet again, and judging by the prospect of a previous night, she can't bear to see her revolving around this correlation once more. 

As much as Dahyun resisted the foreboding intensified near her chest, she yearned for Sana's company. They spent weeks filling each other's day, and not a single afternoon one would stray for absence. 

Then the hours would pass until they realize it's late. 

While Sana is without a doubt prosperous, there is one gold that she doesn't have that Dahyun does: time. 

That was the fear, the imminent injury. Sana is not sensitive as Dahyun is, and that only adds fuel to the fire. 

Unless the theory could have been wrong all this time. Sana being Sana, it wasn't difficult to perceive the gloom pouring over Dahyun's lack of emotion. 

She was sensitive, insightful; always observed Dahyun from the farthest point to the nearest sensation. Felt the coursing envy from the second she saw her share affections with someone else when she endured the same passion through another's lust. 

Sana has always been like that. And even if Dahyun never told anyone, Sana not at all liberated herself from that girl's values. 

Actions speak louder than words — a recurring philosophy. So to exhibit the gravity of her words, Sana submerges in silence as she swam towards Dahyun to pull her from the surface and into the water, conveying that reassurance she needed to say through the attachment of their lips. 

Dahyun knows how to hold her breath underwater, but she never knew how to do it like this. Sana held her firm by her collar, drowning her in the sentiment of the plunging endearment. 

The spa pool wasn't deep, either. It was enough to keep them in between the surface and the floor, though not enough to secure them beneath. Sana tries to carry Dahyun's weight somehow, prohibiting her to sink nor to float, because she can't let anything else intervene here and now. It's a definite balance; Dahyun's attempts also come to vigilance, equalizing the motives revolving around as Sana's hand draws close to her nape, pulling her further. 

At this point, Dahyun was getting used to Sana's unrelenting touches. 

The next moment beckons them to withdraw, inviting the air to bridge once more. Sana was the first to dive and the first to rise, her fingers landing on her moist, cherry brims as she wipes the wetness off. Dahyun comes in tow, baffled at most; regardless of the current situation, her mind is still stuck deep down. Fortunately for her, Sana conducted the same opinion. They both stunned themselves in the idea of anticipated reactions, albeit controverting through a progressive state. 

"What?" 

"You looked—" Sana stopped when her eyes were guided to Dahyun's soaked hair, thinking how those locks only elaborated the artistry of the girl. She had to pinch herself to escape the trance, remind herself that Dahyun was just as befuddled. "—deep in thought. Sorry."

"Sana..." Then those eyebrows shape into an outline of penitence, evident remorse. Sana detects the same expression from before, and she doesn't even know what to say now that she has done that. 

The Japanese swims over, lacing her hand with Dahyun's underwater. "What were you thinking of?" 

"Nada, nothing." Dahyun is too persistent. She was given the chance now yet she still chose to brush it away. Her remorse was directed towards herself, no one else. 

"You can't think of nothing, Dahyun," Sana says meanwhile. "There's something — there's always something."

Dahyun starts to look down where their hands seize, far from pictured sharp. It was _that_ gaze Sana sent that Dahyun shivered beneath; she was so unnerving, _overwhelming_ , until she can no longer construct a coherent sentence full of sense and wonder she used to proclaim. 

"There's nothing..." 

It ends like that. Sana isn't capable of protesting, let alone provide a concrete response. Dahyun's fingers twitch on her touch, probably sending a cue for release, so Sana eventually does. 

Every little thing has a reason. No matter the value of an object, their semblance can or cannot be proportional to their written story. Sana thought there was no reason to come here, nonetheless, that was gently defied. The mistake would have been if she had not digressed the puerile resolve; Dahyun's deliberations have been plastered on Sana's solicitude — slow, _slow_ , by the time either one pursues honesty if provoked. 

Sana doesn't want to provoke Dahyun, that was the point. All that's left for her to do is respect her falsity. 

It's been a long period since the silence prevailed. Sana can't bear the mistrust lingering in the scene, so she leans against Dahyun's ear instead, a soft blow escaping when she says, "Know your time. I'll see you at the hall."

She plods and goes forth, allowing Dahyun to remain soaked in the tempered water, her previous remorse not visible anymore. 

Dahyun doesn't like assuming too much. Perhaps it was the immaturity — the skepticism of this bond that caused the sudden unmistakable grin to swathe the mockery around her. 

///

("Sorry I didn't get to drop you a call. It's busy without you.") 

The door closes to the beat of the voice resonating from the phone, leaving a rather soft creak. Humidity levels are lower inside, contrasting the intensity of the outdoor spa. 

Sana lowers the temperature on the air conditioner a bit more, towel around her neck as she dries her hair. 

"You don't have to worry about me. " The edge of the bed dips when she sits to take her phone. "Focus on your field. That's what I like about you, didn't I say once, Director Myoui?"

It's a little dim on the other line, signifying Japan's precious night and emphasizing Mina's efforts to talk. 

("That's not a narrow-minded thing to say, I suppose,") Mina's sigh is breathy, voice declining to an inaudible rasp. ("But it's still difficult to not notice you. Momo is trying too hard to preoccupy me.") 

Upon Sana is a wide, expansive window that exposes the cityscape among the continuous mountain ranges illuminated by the sun. Mina has to squint as she finds a suitable spot to dry her hair, right outside where a balcony is constructed. 

"You're making it sound bad." It's too bright where she stood. Sana's face glistens along the sky, adorned by the small chuckles eliciting through a reaction. "Oh, and, a heads up: Momo threatened me last time, so there's an honest reason as to why it happens." 

("She was close to tailing you and I was convinced it wasn't a good idea.") 

"How did it end?" 

("Not so good on her side,") Mina scoffs into a motion of taunting an absent peer. Sana laughs at this, calculating Mina's humor somehow, as she leans against the railing. 

"Can't wait to talk to her about it." 

Mina then shifts around on screen, appearing to look restless behind the shaky camera. 

("I heard you roam around without a bodyguard.") Sana hears a thump when the screen displays an inconsistent view of Mina's abode, wherein she recalls the splendor of those paintings affixed on her ivory walls. 

"I wouldn't call it a vacation if I had a dog tailing me." 

Tossing herself in front of the camera, Mina snickers, ("Wait 'til Momo hears that.") 

Sana nods along. "Plus, it's a liberating opportunity. I can't bother to maintain the pressure for the next six years." 

("Speaking of that,") Mina pauses, ("The board meeting. It wasn't urgent, just so you know. Your mother was there, too.)

"You of all people should know that's the least of my concerns. There's a probability she would ask the board to consider shit, but I know that's beyond me."

("It's still a matter of consideration. The next six years you speak of requires you in the everyday picture.") Mina waits for a response, though unable to receive one. She takes Sana's blunt account as a sign to continue. ("Your stocks are fluctuating, Sana. I was requested by the board to discuss that due to the fact your mother has agreed before we even implemented a solution.") 

Sana's eyes narrow. "And you said it wasn't urgent." 

("That's surprising. You deem it differently compared to how you usually do.") 

"The company is still my responsibility, you know." 

During these weeks that she has stayed, there were occasional gaps filling the shallow parts of Sana's memories. She was starting to consider starting a new life here, where all is free and the air doesn't suffocate. Mina's voice acted as a trigger somehow, simulating an apprehension that there's another place calling for Sana to belong. 

She had two months and the end of a self-written journey is yet to arrive. Sana flinches at her own acknowledgement; it's never easy to remember her own liabilities because not once did they make Sana feel at ease. 

("Why? Are you willing to work for the next six years through prudent dynamics?") 

Sana clicks her tongue then tilts her head. She starts to watch Mina's anticipating features again, remembering the days where she was always reminded by this woman that being idealistic won't be able to bring her anywhere. A brief story of hypocrisy, truth be told: Mina was the greatest idealist of all. Momo was more cynical than the both of them, so it was a hassle to teach each other the ways of reaching a goal. 

"I was outside too when Momo and I talked," she said. "Whenever natural light kisses my skin, I realize that it's the most comforting sensation for a busy people like us to experience." 

Mina opens her mouth but ends without a validated counter. She allows herself to listen to what Sana is trying to say. 

"When was the last time the three of us went out?" 

("Excluding the industry buzz, I believe it's been too long.") Mina's grin is evident on the screen. 

Sana releases an airy laugh. " _A fashion designer, industrial designer, and an entrepreneur — sounds like an intimidating bunch._ " 

(" _The Triple Threat_ ,") Mina quotes furthermore, causing both girls to snort over the distant link that keeps them affixed. ("God, that's a big saying. Nobody knows us the way we do.") 

"You're right." Sana makes a light tch sound as she flicks the dust off the surface of the railings. "Considering that, I have been meaning to ask you something." 

A hand makes its way under Mina's chin, symbolizing permission. Sana's lips always curl to her trivial gestures, including the previous moments where every concern pasted behind Sana's back were easily torn in the shape of a pat on her head. 

If Momo has the power to thrash the lodging anxiety, Mina has the intelligence to befriend the same chaos. 

Sana never knew she needed both in Switzerland. But right now, Mina's voice is all she wants to hear. 

"Do you think it's preposterous if…" she falters. Tries to look at Mina straight in the eye, the courage conveyed is easily sent. 

"...I regard myself lower than someone else for such a ridiculous cause?" 

Mina only prolongs the gaze, not bothering to save some time. ("Is there a story?") 

"There is, but—" hesitation intervenes. Sana already predicts the conclusion of this conversation, and yet, she was risking it all to hear it straight from Mina's tongue. "—I have never been this uncertain."

("Sana,") Mina sighs against the microphone, ("You must have a reason to ask me this.") 

"That's why I'm asking you right now. It's so absurd, Mina."

("Who?") 

Sana stares. "What?" 

("You could have used anyone.") 

Of course, Mina found it easy to catch up. Her wisdom was that of an old soul, which is why Sana believes it's extremely befitting to tell her now. 

("Generally speaking, are you?") 

"No," in a shake of her head, Sana yields to Mina's assertiveness. "No, I'm not." 

She contemplates whether her friend plotted a proper resolve for this problem or not. As far as Mina is concerned, Sana won't think twice to spit honesty across her words. That was her role: to read. Mina is excellent with it, and Sana wishes she knew her ways of learning how. 

A pair of eyes soften on Sana's device. She takes a shallow breath, a quick intervention. 

("How did you come to realize that?") 

Sana pauses. 

_It's an abstract, a surreal expression tainting a pale canvas. I dived to know a depth, swam even more, until I couldn't recognize the color I flocked myself with._

"For once, I learned how to breathe," she says afterwards. 

_Then found her down there… and she was breathing. Words floating, syllables trapped in bubbles I can't pop._

Mina's giggles never mock; they're full of reassurance and genuine tolerance. ("You have quite a book planned out.") 

Sana only listens then. 

("But if it's worrying you that much, then,") she hears three clicks on the other line, a common significance of Mina's thought process. ("was it ever preposterous in the first place?") 

_Was it?_

The thought only emerged from the moment she locked Dahyun's lips with hers underwater. Similar situations happened before, but only now Sana came to realize.

Mina hears how her ideas are scattered, how her voice seems to deflate, how her heart seems to slow down. Mina can hear everything on the other side of the world, unbeknownst to Sana. 

But even Mina believes anyone can hear. Sana was too _loud_ — loud enough for her eyes to cause an exploration. Her silence was gratifying at first, then it became an assumption of impatience. She can tell how much Sana wanted to say and ask, or evaluate the discomfort ringing through her restless lips. 

This is the Sana Mina is worried about the most. 

("There's no such thing as regarding oneself as lower.") Deeper, deeper — Sana's breaths are hauled deeper where her lungs fill to limit. ("You walk on the same land, bathe in the same sun. The further you live, the further you realize that we strive on the same path.")

Sana's gaze is loose — dazed — yet full of wonder. 

Mina feels just the same. 

("You learn to let go as you learn to love. If you see the idea of love preposterous, never once did you let yourself go.") 

That should be enough, but Mina thought of something more: ("You can never breathe like that, Sana. I think… that's why.") 

_A static. A crash_. A memory of a train passing by the mountains, over the lake and through the tunnels where Sana's last sight to see was the girl sitting beyond her. 

_Sana, Sana, Sana._

("Our paths are built by humility, did you know?") There was a wish for Mina to say that where the night was neither present for the both of them. ("We can't demand things nor pursue indifference towards our demise.")

"What are you trying to say?" 

It is a common fact between them that Sana has complete grasp over Mina's words. She was trying to falter just to hear more of what she was implying because she knew the impeccable amount of truth seeping within the tones. 

Mina doesn't mind. She has her ways of saying things. 

("What I'm saying is…") another sigh, except it's rather long as her voice fades. ("...you shouldn't condemn what you're feeling. Whenever you oppose, you will never be able to find yourself in the right place like that.") 

Sana nods, averting her eyes to the structures below her. It's only a matter of time until Dahyun registers the end of her deliberation. 

"What should I do, then?"

The volume subsides as Mina loses the sound of Sana's sensitivities. They are on the right track. 

A few, harmonious taps on the railings bring the phone to speak once more. 

("I am not in the right place to answer.")

Despite the incredulity, trust is the central basis of Mina and Sana's friendship. She yearned to ask more than that because she couldn't bring herself to accept any of it. If Sana never knew what kind of person Mina was, carelessness will overpower the rest of her senses. 

In that second, Sana knew she was right. Maybe she asked the wrong question for Mina to say that, but in the end, twisting words for a functional conclusion assisted her a hundred times more. Mina is knowledgeable of many things, and Sana — a friend since the moment she set afoot to this world — acknowledges that every time with her sincerest smiles. 

"I'm so thankful for you. I wish you were here." 

Mina has been struggling positioning her phone for the past minutes, and only now she has found the right spot to take in mind Sana's gratification. 

("Next time, sweetheart. Take Momo too, if I may remind.") A heartfelt joke that lets them dip into the warm bond, the stream of affections. 

They listen to each other's static when Sana comments, "You shouldn't tire yourself with me, now. Go and rest." 

On the screen Mina purses her lips. Her phone appears to be situated on a table as she leans a bit to cross her arms atop. 

("Another day without you.") her arms shift to welcome her chin to rest on one. Sana chuckles to the distance between her face and the screen, lips still pursed as if to contemplate. ("Have fun, either way. Take care of yourself and eat as much as you want.") 

"That's funny. You sounded like Momo just now." 

("Is that so? Probably means you need to work on the same things.") 

Sana hums. "There's just one more line, though — _enjoy the freedom._ I remember it clearly."

A brow raises on the opposite side. Mina tilts her head to maximize the distance then sighs. 

("Enjoy the freedom, Sana. I mean it.") 

Hearing it again engulfed Sana in an embrace. She wishes to reciprocate the value of it. 

"Okay," she says, "I will."

The traditional, silly pretend-kiss ensues, followed by the collective "Love you." that Sana happens to miss the most. 

It has only been a short amount of time, but Sana feels like she listened for an hour. 

Sana dresses up then hops outside, advancing to the hall, behind her hand is Mina's advice secured. 

///

Lemon slices, cherry tops — lonely delicacies Dahyun apparently envies to this day. A drink for one costs overpriced shirts finalized with cinnamon slacks, a combination Sana has paid in exchange for a sweet drink. In a circumstance similar to this, water is proven to be the correct resolve; Dahyun prefers the dullness of its taste because lemon fulfills curiosity as cherry satisfies prior complications. 

Sana likes it, though. Foreign concoctions are a hundred times desirable compared to such drinks shoved into her throat back in Japan. It's a shame that Dahyun finds no inclination towards it as they would've clinked glasses once the tray has settled atop their small coffee table. 

Aside from that, there's no other problem. Dahyun's preference of a drink doesn't sit well with Sana, and that was it. Damp, blonde hair attracts her first, but the adoration subsides as quickly as Dahyun's answer to the question of which drink to order. 

_What is that supposed to mean?_ A dry attempt in pleasing her worries. It shouldn't mean anything, per se. They were off to soak in the setting sun this time, the day further reclining, at the hopes of lacing their silence together to cause an unusual stir of statements. Dahyun notices this, her tongue twisting itself to garner the courage, however ends in sympathy for hers alone. Sana doesn't mind either — she was just like that. The liquids were the only matters oppressing the atmosphere in which Sana justifies as the remaining perpetrators. 

"How was it?" Sana questions, lips puckered to the tip of her straw. She sips a little, subsequently savoring the aftertaste. 

Dahyun drinks naturally. From her glass, there is a very unfortunate consequence. It's an incomprehensible thing — to find salt in the nonexistent particles — still her throat is parched for all that's in it. 

"Refreshing. I should have tried it sooner." Another sip.

Sana averts her gaze to circling shoulders, a liberating motion. Dahyun first returns the empty glass right where it belongs, ending it with a stretch. 

"Isn't it an advantage to come meet me, then?" 

The single straw is rotated by a finger, aiming for the lack of prediction. Sana doesn't anticipate any advances anymore, involving those coming from herself. To gauge the situation profoundly is an insult, vindicated by the laws of strange associations that Sana has encountered. 

This is one. 

"I wish it wasn't." Dahyun sniffs. She's playing along the game of avoiding contacts, eyes choosing to concentrate on the large, glass wall. 

Boundaries are ruined to reach for the floating opportunities, given that each is rarely granted. Lemons and cherries — two included, and many more to go. Incisive Sana only pursues the pungent taste of hers, breaking down to shards for an answer to shatter along with them.

Of quiet crossfires and insufferable prejudices, the sight in the distance seems to have a mind of its own. A hunch was established between: Dahyun's exhaustion is rigid, perpetuating like the minimalism cladding her words. Determination is the element helping Sana revolve around her own curiosity, dedicated to trust her balance in mind long enough. 

Their one-day battle. 

"Do you want to do anything else?" Dusk extends a hand to Sana's side, alluding a sulky, questioning look towards the other. 

Dahyun remembers the side notes left by Sana prior. Her ideas popped out of the box that day, results admired as the woman pulls herself to book a hotel room out of pure bliss. For a one-day stay that comprises uncanny knowledge and tragic epiphanies, it's a mere understatement for Sana to wish there was only one bed. 

"What's left for us to do?" 

"And I thought I should be asking that," Sana dryly laughs it off. "You know this place more than I do. I believe I'm a mere tourist, Miss Dahyun." 

Her gaze is full of wonder as the light kisses porcelain complexion in a golden approach, enveloping Dahyun's already magnificent appearance into something more of a masterpiece. The subject doesn't catch that gawking stare for her mind exceeds a personal boundary outside where the sun shines. An advantage it is for Sana who gains the impulse to flash her phone and picture the masterpiece through her screen, Dahyun far too oblivious to notice. 

The picture is displayed for adoration once, before it stores right where it belongs in Sana's pocket. At the perfect time, too; because Dahyun turns, a smile soaking up the glow of the outdoor prospect, and those pretty crescents that soon welcomes the evening adorns her countenance. 

"And a mere tourist like you should explore," she proposes next, voice dipped in a new flavor of fervid honey that begins to reassure Sana of her dying hopes. 

Another pretense diminishes once the moment lasts. Both glasses clean in vacancy as Dahyun stands to walk closer. Sana looks up, catching steady breaths above in a haste kiss near her nose. "Why don't we?" Dahyun offers a hand as she spoke, to which Sana takes without a second thought. 


End file.
